The Birthday Massacre
by Dead Vamp Rising
Summary: Original Story! When Ryvre Niall meets a so called 'Vampire' her life is turned upside down. Then having to live with the very guy and dealing with is stuck up personality doesn't make it any better. Sparks fly and not just in the figurative sense either.
1. Happy Birthday

A/N: This is my new story called Birthday Massacre

A/N: This is my new story called Birthday Massacre. It's named after the band called 'The Birthday Massacre' (cool band I recommend them  ) Anyway hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcome. This is my idea of Vampires so no bashing about how the Vampires are all wrong please! Enough of my ranting read and enjoy and please R E V I E W!!

Happy Birthday

_I think my friend said, "I hear footsteps."  
I wore my black and white dress to the  
Birthday massacre, birthday massacre, birthday  
I wore my black and white dress_

_I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head."  
I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters."  
"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy", I think I said  
"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in", I think he said  
Then we wished them all a happy birthday  
We kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room,  
Chases me to my room, chases me  
In my black and red dress  
I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video."  
I think my friend said, " Don't forget to smile."  
"You're a murder tramp, murder tramp", I think he said  
"You're a murder boy, birthday boy", I think I said_

_Happy Birthday – The Birthday Massacre_

I didn't know he was a Vampire when he walked into the classroom. What human would? He was just an ordinary guy to me. Well apart form the insanely good looks and spiky electric blue hair.

I don't remember much about that day, or any days before that but it was a Tuesday and I was in Physics. Almost every girl, and some guys, swooned as he walked through the door. Except for me. I didn't even notice him until the teacher called me and even then I didn't look at him properly.

Maybe, just maybe if I'd noticed him, talked to him he wouldn't have done it.

He would have left us alone.

"Okay students, we have a new pupil joining us today. His name is Virgil and he's from Chicago…" the teacher droned on, her voice not making it passed my ear drum. I was too busy imagining a fight between an astronaut and a caveman. So far the caveman was winning.

"Ryvre!" called the teacher, making me jump up out of my seat.

"24!" I shouted automatically, thinking it was a calculation question she asked. That made the entire class burst into laughter while the teacher rolled her eyes knowing I was a lost cause.

"Not the answer I was looking for but good try. I was asking if you could show our new student around after class. Maybe make a new friend?" she proposed like a toddler who'd had too much caffeine and sugar.

I was made to agree even after my 'big project' excuse because, 'ten minutes of my time wouldn't do me any harm'.

Pfft.

I didn't even give him ten minutes and it harmed me big time.

Virgil sat down beside me, grinning. But being the head-in-the-clouds girl I am I didn't notice his smile or the fact his canine teeth were unusually long and pointed.

Huge give away I know.

The Physics class was small. Made up of about 19 students compared to the usual 30. It was made up of boy's mostly; there were only five girls, including me, in the class. The only thing that was odd about the classroom was the fact that the radiators were near the ceiling instead of the floor. Don't ask why, not even the teacher knew that. The classroom was a dark pastel green colour but was a warm room.

I liked Physics because it was the only class where one minute we were talking about Radioactivity, then mobile phones, the zombies, then, when the teacher noticed that we where getting away from the topic at hand, back the radioactivity. That conversation lasted three quarters of the period until the teacher noticed.

It was half way into the lesson when I finally noticed Virgil. When I noticed his stare and odd behaviour. For one his eyes were glued to my hand and he looked like he was holding his breath. I frowned at him, confused at his posture. He was holding onto the desk so tightly that I was worried he would break his hand.

But I didn't say anything.

It was his problem and he probably wouldn't want some silly girl annoying him about something that was probably stupid. I continued to play with my pencil. Flicking the lead with my thumb until my thumb was black.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

"Shit!" I whispered as blood oozed from the new wound. I started to stick my thumb in my mouth. Not that it helped much but it stopped blood from getting everywhere.

A hand caught my wrist before I could take my thumb to my mouth.

Looking up I saw Virgil grinning, predatory at me. The green classroom faded out of my sight as he smiled a leaned into my ear.

"Don't blink." He chuckled. But I did.

And God I'm happy I did.

For when they opened again, after being closed for not even a second, everyone, even the teacher, was dead. There necks snapped before anyone could scream.

I went to scream myself but was stopped by the same hand going over my mouth.

"I'm going to give you a choice Ryvre, because I know I'd regret if I killed you without giving you a chance." He chuckled, stroking my hair as if comforting a small child. Fear trickled down my neck as he moved my black and red hair away from it.

A Vampire was going to eat me.

I was scared.

I gave out a harsh chuckle.

Happy Birthday Ryvre.

Virgil lent in close to me neck and moaned.

"Your blood sings to me so." he told me, gripping me tighter.

"Join me as my companion or die." He stated, running the bridge of his nose up my jawbone. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I wouldn't let them.

I didn't cry.

The Deal went over in my head, to live or die.

To live as a Vampire or die as a human.

"Your choice love." Virgil whispered. I closed my eyes.

Live.

Die.

Live.

Die.

The only trouble was, which was which?

**So? Did you love it? Hate it? Don't know yet? Please Review and let me know!!**


	2. Blue

"So he just left you there

**A/N: Here's the next chapter (thank you Captain Obvious) anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

_Plastic blue invitations in my room._

_I've been waiting here for you._

_Reservations made for two._

_Sunlight fading._

_Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash._

_You supply the rumours and I'll provide the wrath._

_Romance is breaking every heart in two._

_Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue._

_Plastic blue conversations in my room._

_Saving ever tear for you._

_Trusting ever word untrue._

_Twilight fading._

_Fate changes faster than the death of light._

_You supply the envy and I'll provide the spite reflections._

_Cutting every face in two._

_Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue_.

_Blue-The Birthday Massacre_

"So he just left you there?" the detective asked me. I sat across from him, a cup of coffee in my hands as the detectives asked me questions.

Annoying ones at that.

I nodded, not saying a word. I heard him heave a sigh.

"What do you expect me to believe Ryvre? That a 'Vampire' killed your entire physics class and just let you go? You're in enough hot water as it, don't make this worse for yourself."

I said nothing, hadn't done since they started calling me crazy. Well, they hadn't said it but it was obvious that that was what they were thinking.

I was in the local police station for an interrogation, suspected for murdering my entire Physics class. The room was cols and the décor didn't make it any better. The brown liquid in my hands did nothing to warm me and my throat felt as if it was on fire.

I felt so alone.

I glared at the coffee more, like if I glared at it more all my troubles would disappear.

I didn't even like coffee.

"Well what did you say to this 'Deal' of his?" asked the second detective. The bad cop. I smirked and looked up.

"You really want to know?" I asked them. Both nodded, relived I was finally talking after two hours of silence. I beckoned them both closer and whispered between them.

"Live."

The recording went dead.

As I wiped the blood off my lips, I looked up to see Virgil leaning against the doorframe, ginning wildly.

"I suggest we leave now before your spotted. I've already made everyone forget you were here. I don't want to do it again.

I stared at him wide-eyed then backed up against the wall , fear evident in my face. I saw sadness creep over his perfect features.

"Don't afraid, don't ever be afraid. Not anymore." He said this whiled walking towards me then enveloped me into a hug. I was shocked by this display of emotion. So soft, so careful.

So human.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried tearlessly into his chest. He tried to console me by mumbling nonsense word into my hair but they had no effect. I stood there crying on the man who made me what I am. A blood-sucking monster.

A Vampire

I woke up to sunlight hitting my face through the curtains. Flinching I sat up groggily and glared evilly at the window. Looking round the room I saw it was very Black on White décor.

Definitely not my room.

I collapsed down on the black-sheeted bed, trying to think were I was.

Virgil.

I sat up quickly, too quickly in fact because I fell off the bed in the process. I groaned in pain and pushed myself off the floor.

Virgil, the police, the…blood. I sit up and stare at nothing in particular.

I was Vampire?

As I sat there, thinking over my situation I saw a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table in front of me. Standing I pick it up, proving that it was a note.

Ryvre,

I thought it would be a bad idea to stay with you, from what I've seen you'd probably tear my neck out. I'm in the living room. Your clothes are in the dresser beside the door. Come out when our ready.

Love, Virgil

I glared at the piece of paper. Virgil was in deep shit now. I went over to the dresser and was relieved when I saw normal clothes and not a dress like all the cliché Vampire's seem to give their female guests/ In fact the room I was in seemed very modern. Black on white décor seemed to be the popular right now.

As I slipped into the simple black jeans a band top I stared thinking about why he came back for me. Was he worried I'd go off kill innocent people?

_Like you just did with the detectives._

I flinched as I thought about that and gave out a silent sorry.

As I walked out the door I heard H.I.M playing softly. The room I was in was open planned. The kitchen, living room, and dinning room were all connected in one large room all painted an off white with black round the bottom half of the wall. There were two sofas in front of me, but at the far end of the room, facing a large flat screen plasma T.V that was on the wall. Virgil was lounging on the sofa closest to me, like a large cat, and grinned at me when he saw me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He sang as stood gracefully to face me, throwing the book he was reading on the sofa. I backed off a little when he stood, he was the one that murder a class of 18 people and then bit me, after all. He gave a sad grin and held out a hand.

"Come to me love." He whispered seductively. I blinked twice then walked towards him. When I was close enough to reach his arms wrapped around my body, holding me to his cold hard chest and burying his face in my neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He told me, holding tighter. I took in a deep calming breath and spoke.

"Are you done?" I asked, when he pulled away from me. Brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"For now." He said, giving his feline grin. I took another deep breath.

"Good." I said simply and punched him right in the face. He staggered bad and held a hand to his nose. It wasn't bleeding but there was a slight red mark on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Coming into the class, killing everyone there then dooming me to an existence as a Vampire then leaving me to kill those detectives! Do you even know what you've put me through today!" I shouted at him. He didn't look at me as I said that, he was to bothered about his fliming nose but he did note one thing I said.

"Actually you killed those cops three days ago." He stated. I just looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You've been asleep for three days. You killed those officers three days ago. It wasn't today."

"Why you…" I tried to punch him again but he saw it coming and blocked it, I tried again but he caught my other hand. All in all my attempts to hit him again ended up with me pinned to the sofa and him hovering above me.

"Get the hell off of me you asshole!" I growled. He shook his head.

"Not until you calm down." He said. I growled again, which I had to admit had gotten better but gave up. Taking in a deep breath I tried to calm myself down.

"Alright, I'm calm." I told him, my eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he got off me. He stood and ran a hand through his electric blue hair as I followed suit. He was just about to leave when I called him back.

"Virgil."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face me only to get another face full of fist. I looked at him as he held his nose.

"Now I feel better." I told him as I walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door. But I did here him mutter something before the door slammed shut.

"Stupid new-borns."

**How was it? Hope you liked it. Trust me this is just the start of there beautiful friend ship. Okay well, hatred but any who tell me what you thought of it!**

**And thanks again to everyone who review or favourite or alerted the first chapter!**

**Later!**


	3. Nevermind

I didn't come out of the room for the rest of the night

**A/N: Everyone who has favourite, alerted or review my story rule! Thank you so much but I have to say 90 hits and only 10 reviews? Hmmm. I know you can do better than that! I believe in you!!**

**Anyway, if you've noticed so far all my chapters have been named after songs by The Birthday Massacre and that will continue until I run out of songs by them. Or if they don't fit with the chapter very well.**

**Anyway enough of me blabbering read and review!!**

**Please!**

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_Five glasses changed my mind.  
Seems like the ticking hands are taking their time.  
I guess I've been at home for longer than it takes to unwind,  
so slap me if I step out of line.  
Now in smaller spaces, careless lust intoxicated.  
Away from prying eyes and rabid smiles and everything's shattering.  
My invitation was involuntary dilation and now I cant recall your name.  
I think we've met before  
it was last Christmas on our parent's accord  
you where the young man in the costume that was hard to ignore  
and I was feeling hopelessly bored...  
Now you're conversations scholarships and occupations.  
You look so different than before when... Never mind... Anyway...  
This reckless violation, tarnishing my reputation  
has left me nothing kind to say_

Nevermind-The Birthday Massacre

I didn't come out of the room for the rest of the night. Even though my stomach screamed for food I wasn't about to go out there again to face Sinor Grope. Instead I lay on the bed, which was mostly likely Virgil's, which made me feel better as I was hijacking his bed, and thought about…well, life really. Would I have to spend the rest of my…existence with that guy? He should have just left me to rot. But sooner rather than later sleep swept over me, and the last thing I though before I drifted into sleep was.

_Why was I wearing a night-tie when I first woke up?_

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a flash of electric blue then Virgil's face only inches away from mine.

"Mornin'." he smiled. His breath was cold and sweet, just like the sheets to the bed. His sudden appearance made me roll out the bed face first onto the floor once more. As I lay on the black-carpeted floor I heard clapping from behind.

"Well done. I'd give that a 10 out of 10.It's the best performance of falling out of a bed I've seen yet." Virgil told me. I growled and made an ill-mannered sign with my right hand and sat up, spiting out carpet fluff from my mouth.

"You seem fall out the bed often." Virgil noticed.

"Go to hell." I told him. Usually, I was mostly against cursing but well he did kinda deserve it with the murdering and all.

"Now what would you mother say of she could hear you now?" he tutted. He held out a hand for me but I just glared at him.

"Not in this lifetime bud." I told him, standing up by my self. He grinned at me and pinned me against the wall, his cool breath on my face.

"You're cute when your irritated." He chuckled, his blue eyes, sparkling with wonder.

"Get. Off. Me" I said through clenched teeth. He snickered again.

"No. I don't think I will." He said wrapping his arms round my waist then leaning down to my neck. I thought he was going to bite me again when hi tilted his head so his ear was resting there instead. He stayed like that for a while until he finally whispered.

"Your scared. Don't be." He said this while twisting a strand of my hair in between his fingers.

"I'm not scared." I breathed, unable to think straight with him being this close to me. I wasn't fond of close contact with people. Dead or alive. I heard him chuckle.

"The heart never lies love. Now come." He said standing up straight and stepping back wards.

"You'd been asleep for three days, well four now, I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up." He said leading me to the door. I was about to deny that fact when my stomach rumbled making me turn scarlet. He chuckled.

"Come on, it getting cold." He led me out into the living room/kitchen/dinning room were beautiful looking food was laid out on the glass table.

"Enjoy." He said, motioning to the table. I sat down and started took some of the pancakes from the serving plate. I was about to dig in when I saw Virgil watching me intently.

"You not going to eat anything?" I asked, the earlier…display gone from my mind. He shook his head.

"Nope. I'm a Vampire. I don't need to eat." He told me, blue eyes smiling at me. I frowned and took a bit out of the pancakes.

"That reminds me." I said, stuffing it into my mouth. I paused for a minute while I ate then continued.

"Am I a…" he cut me off before I could say Vampire but he knew what I meant.

"No. You're not a Vampire, at least not anymore. The venom in out of your system now. That's why you slept for so long, it was the venom leaving your body." He stated. I frowned at him and finished eating.

"What about the detectives though? And the murder case?" I asked leaning forward. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiked up hair. Something was off about him, I noted. But I wasn't sure what. He seemed less cocky than he did a minute ago. Was he regretting what he did to me and the people he killed?

"Yes, well you did kill the detective but that was my fault. I injected too much venom into your system making the Vampire instinct take over. Sorry about that." He apologised looking up to me.

"It isn't me you should be saying sorry to Virgil." I told him matter of factly. He sighed again then continued.

"The murder case, well that's another story. According to the police you are missing and are now a suspect. The detectives have been dealt with don't ask how they just have. Now on to the Frequently Asked Questions." He smiled folding his arms and leaning forward also, his usual demeanour coming back to show.

"Yes, your parents are safe. Upset about you being missing but safe. No, you can't go to see them, you supposed to be missing, remember? Go to them and you will be taken into custody again." He started. I began to take everything in, not asking questions.

"No you are no longer up north. You're in a town call Ardossan in North Ayrshire. I thought it would be a good idea to get away. You'll need to dye your hair before you go out though. And last but not least, yes, you will be starting school here. Better to fit in and go to school than to stand out and get found out." He said this all with a smile. I glared at him; it had all been going well until he mentioned school. I grumbled then a question he hadn't answered came to mind.

"You mentioned venom at the beginning. Why did you bite me if you weren't planning to change me and how do you get changed into a Vampire?" I ask, picking up a piece of toast. H chuckled.

"First question first. I bit you so I had a reason to take you with me and not leave you. You see Vampire's are only allowed to take a human if you or someone else has bitten them. As long as you're a Vampire when taken it's okay." He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is there Vampire council some were waiting for a Vampire to muck up?" I asked taking a bite out of the toast. I cocked his head to the side.

"You know your pretty when your eating." He stated. I glared at him again.

"Continue with the answering before I punch you again." I threatened. He just snickered.

"I wouldn't recommend it. You've lost all Vampire powers now. You'd break your hand if you punched me now." He laughed. So that's why he did what he did this morning. A hole. When he was sober again he continued answering.

"In answer to your second question. You know snakes?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, my race of Vampire, there are hundreds of races by the way, we're a little like snakes. We have fangs, only their slightly hollow and under the roof of our mouth, man that sounded odd, anyway. Under the roof of out mouth, we have a gap were venom is stored, so when we want to turn some one in to a Vamp we release the venom thus changing them." He said. I nodded my head in understanding. He smiled.

"You seem awfully calm about this." He said, tilting his head.

"Oh I am now but in about five minutes I'll probably freak out." I told him matter of factly, nodding my head in an I'm-crazy-manner. He sniggered.

"Well I'll be going before that happens." He said standing.

"I'm going out to get supplies for school. I'll also get you hair dye. Any particular colour?" he asked while picking up a leather jacket and keys. I thought for a minute.

"Lilac, silver, midnight blue and black." I said. I rolled his eyes.

"Or colours then. Oh and before I go." He said. I looked up, innocently, already planning my destruction of this house.

"Don't try to leave this house, or destroy it." He said the last one quickly as I started to speak. He smiled at me again and blew me a kiss.

"Bye love." Then walked out the door before the roll hit his head.

Lousy, rotten, stuck up Vampire.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Hey again! Anyway I've got bad news, (for people who like this story) this might not be coming out very quickly after today because I've got major Exams in a months time (Yikes) As in, if I fail these I won't get into the classes I want to get in to next year thus not getting into the college or Uni I want. But I'll try and update when I can. Luckily the hard ones are last so I've got more time. Anywho, what do you think of it now? Please review! If I get enough I might be motivated enough to write chapters out faster!**

**Oh. Here's a good, pick me up.**

"**Life is not a race,**

**But a journey to be savoured,**

**Each step of the way,**

**Yesterday is history,**

**Tomorrow is a mystery,**

**And today is a gift."**

**From a tapestry I have. :)**

**Hope you have a good day (or night)!**

**Later!!**


	4. Violet

The tragic comedy divine paints the way to peace of mind

A/N: Hey! I finished writing this chapter during French when I was supposed to be doing a listening. Just finished typing it out so I hope you like it.

Thank you so much everyone who has supported the story so far! You rule!!

Anyway hope you like the chapter!

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The tragic comedy divine paints the way to peace of mind  
Leaving shallow lovers far behind past uncertainties.  
Combine bringing tears to sleepless eyes.  
Memory runs the course of time.  
Blood runs cold beyond the violet prison for violent visions.  
And so the broken record plays as you throw us away.  
We're never enough we're drowning in clichés so desperate to love.  
We're twisting every word they say so we sleep through the days within the heat of passion's war.  
Lust is spilled upon the floor.  
Staining red the wasted metaphor.  
The selfish need for something more claws in vain at closing doors.  
Scarring for violet visions and so the broken record plays as you throw us away.

The Birthday Massacre – Violet

"I want  
Fabulous!  
That is my simple request  
All things fabulous  
bigger and better and best!  
I need something inspiring to  
help me get along.  
I need a little fabulous,  
is that so wrong?"

The music stopped the second the alarm clock hit the wall smashing into pieces.

"Virgil!!" I shouted. He peaked through the door, an innocent look on his face.

"Yes?" he asked, acting like the perfect gentleman.

"Why the hell did you pick that song to wake me up?!" I shouted. He snickered.

"You started mumbling 'Die High School Musical Die' in your sleep. I guessed you didn't the movie so I picked the song I found the most annoying to wake you up and look! It worked! Now come on, it time for school." He told me closing the door behind me. I glared at the door he exited from as I if, if I started hard enough it would blow up.

I sighed when it didn't work and got out of bed. I'd now been staying here for 7 days. Well 7 days, three hours, two minutes and fifty three seconds to be precise. Not that I was counting ever last torturous second I was here.

Definitely not.

Virgil had enrolled us both to a high school situated in a town called Ayr on the west coast of Scotland. I was confused when he said this because I'd thought we were staying where we were but according to him we weren't. He already bought the apartment flat in one of the newer apartments near the beach. He even created transfer sheets and forged every document need to get us in.

"All we have to do now is show up on time." Virgil told me, smiling. It had been 3 days since the explanation and me destroying to house when he was out.

(Insert Evil Laugh here)

Which I had to admit was fun and his reaction was even better. Just imagine an angry cucumber.

Cool yet pissed at the same time, and you'll get what it was like.

We moved the following day. It was raining when we arrived, which I wasn't surprised at; I was in Scotland after all.

Before we arrived at the apartment Virgil stopped and got the hair dye I needed for school the next day.

Virgil liked the change in my hair colour a bit too much as he turned into Sinor Grope again when I walked out with new style. Yes that hadn't stopped. The apartment turned out to be a Penthouse apartment. Luckily Virgil wasn't that much of a pervert and got a flat with two bedrooms with which I was relived. It looked almost exactly like the previous apartment we were in but much bigger and with an ocean view.

Like every school in Scotland a school uniform was needed. Luckily it was good colours. Black, yellow and red were the colours on the tie and blazer at least the 5th and 6th year ones. I wore black jeans, white shirt; black, red and yellow tie, a black hoddie and big black boots.

Perfect.

When Virgil came back from shopping 3 days ago (and after he'd calmed down) he went to my house and nicked some of my clothes too my surprise and bought himself and me the uniform. For a stuck up prick he could be a nice guy when he wanted to.

But that didn't mean I needed to like him.

Virgil was wearing a similar ensemble to me. Only no hoddie and he was wearing a black shirt, not white.

Virgil had made breakfast for us both. He decided that he would eat something so he was used to it when lunch came.

"When was the last time you ate something?" I asked, pointing to him with a piece of toast. He paused for a minute.

"About 100 years ago." He told me, grinning again. I glared at him.

"How old are you?" I asked he chuckled.

"Isn't it rude to ask that question?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Only when you're human and the aging shows." I assured him, eating. He chuckled again.

"I was born in 1603, which makes me about 405 years old." He smiled. He did that all the time. I rarely saw him mad or upset. Well except when I destroyed to house.

That was funny.

When we'd finished I went out to his car, which was a **Porsche 911 GT2. **

**(A/N: too see the picture there's a link on my profile) **

**He assured me that the 911 GT2 were necessary when telling people what it was.**

**Virgil finished locking up and we were now on our way to school. There was only a car park for the teachers so Virgil had to park in the road opposite. The school was brand-new, just finished this year thought the older one was still sitting beside it in all its ancient glory. **

**It was a large school and had a lot of pupils because another school was closed down and some of the students were sent there. I was a bit taken a back when I first saw it, I was so used to small schools. This one was huge and three stories high.**

**Every other student was wearing clothes just like Virgil and me only some wore blazers others wore normal coats/jackets. The blazer wasn't necessary but Virgil bought it anyway, saying we need to make a good first impression.**

**Virgil put an arm round my back and leant into my ear.**

**"Calm down love. It'll be fine. Follow me." He whispered pushing me forward into the big building. Virgil led me into the Main Office. It was like a bank, with a plastic window separating the office workers from us. Virgil knocked on the window, giving of his dazzling smile. **

**"Can I help you?" a young looking woman said, politely, after sliding open the window. I stood behind Virgil, my hands clasped behind my back, rocking back and forward. Two younger boys were sitting on the chairs beside me and looked at me funny when I turned to then. I frowned then stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes making the boy look at me then walk out the office.**

**"Thank you very much." Virgil said as the window closed again and he walked over to me. He handed me a timetable and a diary.**

**"Were to keep theses." He told me sitting down were the two boys were once sitting. I followed suit and sat down beside him.**

**"What now?" I asked. **

**"We wait for the deputy head to come get us and take us to our registration class then we carry on with the day." He told me stretching out like large cat. **

**"What's your timetable like?" I asked, grabbing it off him. He was only in two of my classes. English and Physics. **

**"You better not repeat what happened last time in Physics Virgil." I warned him. I heard him chuckle from beside me. **

**"Don't worry." He assured me, leaning into my neck.**

**"I've gotten used to the sent of your blood now." He breathed onto my neck, his cool breath sending unwanted shivers down my spine. He chuckled again and pulled back just in time for a balding man with glasses to come into the office. Turned out he was the Deputy Head and he took us to out Registration class. Virgil and me had to spilt up for the first three periods as we had different subjects but we both had third and sixth period free.**

**Computing was first on my timetable, with a Mr O'Neill. The room was boiling when I stepped into the room like sauna. I went over to the teacher, who looked a bit like a hippy with long grey hair, a beard and glasses. He smiled at me and told me to sit anywhere. **

**I ended up sitting at the end computer on the right hand side of the room. I sat beside a girl called Kayla. She was pretty; a soft heart shape face compared to my square shaped one. Her hair was cut in many layers and dyed red then fading into yellow at the tips. She helped me out with setting everything up and sent me the things I'd missed by e-mail.**

**"I'm Kayla. You must be the new girl." She smiled softly.**

**"Ryvre." I said, smiling back.**

**"So where are you from?" she asked, her green eyes focused on the screen typing up the programme we'd been told to type out. I smiled, Virgil talked this over with me earlier.**

**"I travel a lot but hopefully I'll be staying here for a while." I told her. **

**Computing passed quickly and I was onto Maths. Kayla was also in that class and sat beside me there as well. The teacher for Math was evil incarnate and yes he was even worse that Virgil. I know, impossible.**

**He was full of himself and hated rugby saying that rugby was a game for people that can't play football and that rugby players were softies. Pfft I'd like to seem him try to play. **

**I usually liked maths, it was then only subject I really paid attention in bit this guy just made it suck.**

**When Math finally finished Kayla showed me the way to the Sixth Year Common Room. It was a cool looking room with paintings of famous rock stars and boxers on the back wall, where the rest of the walls were painted a dark peach colour. White boards were set up on another wall saying things like 'Milk feels pain' and so forth. **

**I'd almost forgotten about Virgil when Kayla spoke.**

**"Who. Is. That?" She asked pointing to the door he face is awe. I turned already, guessing who she was ogling. And low and behold there stood Virgil in all his blue haired glory scanning the room for me. He grinned when he spotted me and I turned back to Kayla.**

**"Miss me?" he asked, leaning on the back of the easy chair I was seated in. I saw Kayla's eyes widen.**

**"And you would be?" Kayla asked warily. Virgil looked up to her and flashed one of his charismatic smiles at her.**

**"What she hasn't told you about me?" he asked, innocently looking down to me. He looked back up to Kayla, his smile making me nervous. Oh please don't say what I think your going to say.**

**"I'm her boyfriend." He told her sitting on the edge of the seat and stroking my hair softly. I cringed at the floor. My fringe hiding it from both parties.**

**He said it. Damn you Vampire!**

**I smiled and stood up.**

**"Excuse us for a minute." I said through clenched teeth, gripping hold of Virgil's collar and pulling him out of the common room. I pulled him out side the school and to the car. Not wanting to be shouting in the middle of the street at him.**

**The second we were both in the car the shouting started.**

**"Boyfriend? Boyfriend? Boyfriend! What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted. He snickered beside me.**

**"Well it's a good excuse as any as why well be spending so much time together and why we arrive at school together." He argued, putting the seat back, laying his feet on the steering wheel and closing his eyes.**

**"You could have said we were brother and sister or something along those lines. Cousins even!" I huffed, looking out the window. I gave a small laugh.**

**"But if I said that," he started. The next thing I knew two cool arms were around my waist. I froze but all my defences shut down when his cold breath hit my neck.**

**"I wouldn't be able to do this now would I?" he breathed, running the bridge of his nose up my jawbone. **

**My eyes started to flutter closed, giving into him.**

**"No, this would not be accepted between a brother and sister." He breathed again, making a shiver run up my spine.**

**His arms tightened round me and pulled me over to his seat, hovering above me his face inches from mine.**

**"Definitely not." He whispered and then…**

**Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiggggggggggg!!**

**The bell for the end of interval rang, snapping me out of my hypnoses. My eyes grew wide as I realised what was going on and I pushed Virgil off me making him sit were I was previously sitting. It was silent.**

**"I should probably get back now." I croaked, not looking at him. **

**"Ryvre," he started but I was already out the car running back to school.**

**I pushed open the bright red door and ran into the girl's toilet and splashed water on my face trying to get some sense of control back. I looked into the mirror to see my face was flushed red. With embarrassment or lust I wasn't sure.**

What the hell just happened?

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

A/N: I know where I'm going with this story!! Took me long enough to figure it out.

Anyway the good news is that I found that my exams finish 11 days before study leave finishes and I have to go back to school! Trust me A LOT of chapters will be out during that time anyway I gotta go. School tomorrow.

Later!

P.S.

R E V I E W! ! ! ! ! ! !


	5. Play Dead

English was just before lunch so Virgil arrived to class just after I did

**A/N: Fifth Chapter!! Whoooot!!**

**I decided to put this up for two reasons one I need practice and two I have 23 REVIEWS!!**

**That might be insignificant to you but the number 23 follows me around and I'm not just saying that. Also it's too sunny out side for me to go out unless I want a migraine so I'm in doors today. **

**Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!! At the end.**

_And boys are so cold they speak without meaning._

_The only time they talk is in their sleep._

_And girls are a bore._

_They touch without feeling._

_Their secrets always far too grim to keep._

_And up until now you've lived in their shadows trying hard to please them._

_But they'll never change as long as they're breathing._

_Thinking hurts and thoughts don't rhyme._

_To those of us who've never tried to find a face behind our lipstick smiles._

_And as our pretty faces die our broken hearts will wonder why the makeup just won't dine the scars of time._

_And boys are so cruel so don't let them find you tonight._

_And girls are so vain so put them behind you tonight._

_I'll cast you a spell a magic where everyone plays dead forever._

_And after tonight they'll never remind you._

-Play Dead by The Birthday Massacre

English was just before lunch so Virgil arrived to class just after I did. I didn't look at him when he entered unlike every other girl, and some boys. It was like Physics all over again except for the fact that he _didn't _kill anyone this time, which was slightly better.

The teacher told us to sit down in the only two empty seats available right at the back of the class. I sat beside the window, which was good as it gave me something to look at that wasn't Virgil or the desk.

I didn't pay attention too much of what any of the teachers were saying which was normal for me, but thinking about a guy instead wasn't. Virgil was interrupting my every thought, all I could think about was what happened and why he was being such an ass. He took notes while the teacher spoke and wrote the answers down for me when I was asked. No verbal communication was attempted during that class.

When the bell rang for lunch I rushed out the classroom before anyone else, but Virgil soon caught up. He didn't say anything to me but I noticed he was frowning, usually I would have told him to stop thinking so hard before he hurt himself but I was still pissed at him so said nothing.

"Hey! Ryvre! Virgil!" a voice called from behind. I turned and saw Kayla's bright red head running towards Virgil and me, bumping into people on the way.

"Whoa!" she called as she fell over just to be caught by Virgil before she hit the floor.

"Thanks." She told him standing. He smiled at her, the frown gone from his face.

"Don't mention it." She smiled back.

"I was wondering if you two would like to sit with my friends and me? I'm sure you'd like them." She told us, walking with us to the cafeteria. We agreed and after getting our lunch, followed Kayla to a table beside the windows.

Two red haired boys were already sitting at the table, one poking the burger on his tray.

"Just eat it already." The other one said, rolling his eyes.

Kayla laughed and they both looked up.

"Hey sis." They both said simultaneously. Kayla sat opposite the two boys and Virgil and I followed suit.

Virgil looked at the three red heads, a smile creeping on his lips.

"So I'm guessing you three are,"

"Triplets." Kayla and the other two said together, cutting Virgil off. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She answered. "This is Noa and Zak. Noa's the one poking at the burger." She told him. Virgil nodded, smiling.

"What? It looks fusty." He grimaced. Just then a hand came down and picked up the burger. A girl with multi-coloured dreadlock hair was holding the burger, looking at it then bit into it.

"Hmm, its quite nice actually." She mumbled through burger. Zak looked up to the girl who was now eating Noa's burger.

"This is why I'm vegetarian." He said.

"Hey Skylar." Kayla said as Skylar sat down on the seat beside Noa. She mumbled something else while eating that I couldn't understand. Kayla had to translate.

"This is Ryvre and the guy beside her is Virgil, their new." She told her, Skylar just nodded as another boy sat down beside Zak.

"Watch the door." He told us, pointing towards the door. We all looked and ten seconds later a load of tracksuit wear boys came though the door, their hair now a bright, candyfloss pink.

Skylar ended up spraying crumbs of the burger over the table, everyone turned to her, including the tracksuit gang, but she covered it up as a cough. The boy at the end of the table chuckled under his breath. Trouble was the tracksuit gang also saw that.

"You!" the tallest one shouted. The boy laughed out loud then jumped out the open window, calling a goodbye behind him.

The gang ran after the laughing boy shouting obscenities at him making everyone laugh out loud.

"Who was that?" I asked through my laughs.

"That was Caleb, another friend of ours." Skylar said in between giggles.

"Constantly getting into trouble with Neds a.k.a Chaves in England." Noa told us taking the apple from his tray and eating that instead. Kayla looked around the cafeteria, frowning.

"Has anyone seen Asya?" she asked. The others all shook there heads.

"But I have an idea though." Skylar muttered under her breath. Virgil and I looked at each other and shrugged, showing neither of us knew what was going on but sensing the bad atmosphere I kept silent.

"So were you two from and what's your story?" Skylar asked after the silence. I let Virgil tell the first part of that lie mainly because I was eating when she asked and I wasn't completely clear on the story myself, but mainly cause I was eating.

" I'm originally from Fort Augustus beside the Loch Ness but I just moved from Chicago in America to here. I met Ryvre while back home visiting Fort Augustus a month ago and then we started dating." I continued after I'd stopped chewing.

"My parents weren't very nice people. Didn't pay any attention to me, and fought a lot and got drunk every night so when Virgil said he was leaving I decided to go with him. It wasn't like my parents would even mind." That much was true. My parents were horrible people so leaving wasn't that much of a bad thing for me. In a way Virgil help me by biting me that day. Of course I'd never tell him that, his ego was big enough as it was.

"And we've been together since then." He finished, putting an arm round me.

"That's so romantic." Kayla sighed. Everyone chuckled and I smiled. If only she knew the real story.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

After lunch I had R.M.P.S, Religious Moral and Social Studies. It was pretty much learning about how people's minds work, sorta.

The teacher was good looking, to put it mildly. He has slicked back black hair, pale-ish skin and looked like he hadn't slept in months. The class was mainly made up of girls probably because of the teacher's looks but there were a large group pf guys also. He smiled, his teeth a gleaming white, as I walked over to him. When I tried to introduce myself he just said he already knew who I was and that I was to sit at the front beside his desk, which pissed me off. I hated sitting at the front mainly because it meant I had to pay attention, something I wasn't good at.

"Okay, class today we have a new student Ryvre Niall. Would you mind introducing yourself Ryvre?" he asked. _Damn well right I mind._ I thought but I would say that. I didn't need detention on my first day. Standing I cleared my throat.

"My name is Ryvre Naill I am 17 years old. I like video games, music and books and I can't pay attention for the life of me." I said, smiling. The teacher smiled also and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry I'm late sir." A boy said coming in. The teacher sighed.

"At least you're here now. Sit down Jake." The teacher told him. The class started after that and it pretty much went off with out a hitch though one girl did need to be excused. Stomach was acting up apparently.

I met Virgil in front of the common room and we decided to leave school early. There was no reason for us to stay anyway.

The trip home was awkward to put it mildly. Being in a small space again didn't help much either.

When we arrived back at the apartment Virgil stopped me before I got out the car.

"Ryvre wait." He said grabbing my wrist gently as not to hurt me. I sighed and sat back down hoping he wouldn't continue what he did earlier.

"What? Your talking to me again?" I asked. He sighed.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I did earlier. The blood lust just came over me again and…" I cut him off.  
"I thought you said you'd gotten used to the sent of my blood."

"I have when in crowed places but it is worse when in cramped places. So again I'm sorry it won't happen again." He told me, before a seducing grin appeared on his face.

"Unless you want it too that is." He told me. I scoffed.

"Pfft yeah right that'll be the day." I told him, starting to get out of the car again but I paused.

"Thank you." I whispered. Virgil turned to me, frowning.

"For what?" he asked. I sighed.

"The story about my parents was true. My parents really don't care about me and both have almost killed me a numerous amount of times. If you hadn't come along I would still be with them and might be dead already." I told him. He nodded and looked ahead, showing me he didn't believe that I really meant it. I sighed, exasperated and, without thinking, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered against his skin before pulling away and going inside the house, not seeing the cheesy grin that had spread across his face. I groaned annoyed at myself.

I was never going to hear the end of this.

A/N: English Exam tomorrow so I'm doing some writing so I'll be able to think up something quickly to write. Hope you like this and get more info about Ryvre's past and why she didn't seem to care she had been kidnapped. This chapter is kinda boring but the story is going to pick up in the next chapter. Promise!


	6. Kill the Lights

This story's missing a wishing-well,

**A/N: Hiya everybody! Hope you've had a good week or day or whatever. I come bearing a chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**(I just could stop writing!! I'm so going to fail Physics now…)**

**Just three more exams to go folks! In a row but that gets them done faster I guess. Then I'm free!!**

**Not that the exams seem to be stopping me though. That isn't a good sign.**

**Enjoy!!**

_This story's missing a wishing-well,_

_No mirror to show and tell,_

_No kiss that can break the spell,_

_I'm falling asleep._

_Every prince is a fantasy,_

_The witch is inside of me,_

_Her poison will wash away from memory._

_Chorus_

_We kill the lights,_

_And put on a show,_

_It's all a lie,_

_But you'd never know._

_This star will shine,_

_And then it will fall,_

_And you will forget it all._

_Verse_

_And after midnight we're all the same,_

_No glass shoe to bring us fame,_

_Nobody to take the blame._

_We're falling apart._

_Every story's awakening,_

_A flower for every name,_

_Their colours are paling in the falling rain._

_Chorus_

_Interlude_

_Now you know it's so much better to pretend,_

_There's something waiting for you here,_

_Every letter that you wrote,_

_Has found its way to me, my dear._

_You can make believe that what you say is what i want to hear,_

_I'll keep dancing through this beautiful, delusional career._

_Faking every tear,_

_Looking like a,_

_Compromised suicide,_

_Keeping all my dreams alive_

-Kill The Lights, The Birthday Massacre

The falling rain pelted against the glass window, trickling off branches and soaked the ground in a thin film of water, which I was sure I would end up slipping on some time later today.

"Ryvre? Ryvre?" someone called from beside me. I looked up and saw Virgil clicking his fingers in front of me.

"Class is finished." He told me. I nodded and started packing my stuff up as Virgil stood beside me waiting. Physics had gone well, from what I heard of it at least and no one had died which was always a good thing. Virgil, all though, had been unbearable since Monday, on of the reasons I had dosed off during Physics. Since the day I kissed him cheek he'd been grinning like an idiot every time he looked at me, and it was starting to piss me off.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Virgil before I punch it." I warned him. He chuckled at my warning.

"I'd like to see you try love." He told me, slowing down so he was behind me then wrapping his arms round my waist, burying his face in my hair.

"Laura has started to figure it out." He whispered softly through my hair.

"What, that you a Vampire or that you an obnoxious ass?" I asked innocently. I heard him give on small laugh.

"That were not really dating." He whispered, running the bridge of his nose up my neck. An unwanted shiver ran down my spine and I knew he felt it too, curse Vampire senses. He snickered.

"Well we aren't." I pointed out, trying to calm down my racing heart that was giving away everything.

"But according to them we are. If we do say we've broken up then there will be no reason for you to be staying with me. Also you'll be hounded by a lot of the males here the second I'm out the picture. Not that me being here would stop them." He told me. I frowned.

"What are you talking about? Is Laura planning something?" I asked him. Laura was the Barbie of 5th year. She was pretty; I couldn't deny that but with all the sneering she did to put people down it looked almost permanent even when she smiled. Really she is proof that getting what you want doesn't make you happier. Kayla told me about her during the next day of school after I saw her eyeing Virgil and me in the lunchroom. Kayla pretty much she just told me not to even acknowledge her existence and I would be fine, something I was happy to do. Not like I expected it to last thought with all the evil looks she gave me and the lustful ones she gave Virgil.

"What I'm talking about is that you are gorgeous and a majority of the gothic guys have been talking about you. And yes. She's planning to flirt with me in the dinner hall then kiss me in front of you." He told me, obvious aversion in his voice.

"And you know this how?" I asked him.

"I heard her talking about it with her friends who are going to create a crowd. Ugh, she really is a despicable person being so confident that I actually like her even when I'm supposedly dating you. Like any sane person would give you up." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sweet talk won't get me anywhere mate. What do you want me to do?" I asked him. He snickered. The halls where almost empty now as everyone went to lunch, hoping to get the good stuff or to get to town.

"When I was listening to her talking about her plan the reason she said that she didn't believe we were going out is that she'd never seen us…" he trailed off and I stopped.

"What? Never seen us what?" I asked, warily.

"Kiss. She's never seen us kiss." He told me. There was a silence between us as I realise what he was saying.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." I said pulling back so I could face him. He was grinning at me again the same one that had been irritating me all week.

"How do I know that this isn't some elaborate hoax so you get me to kiss you?" I asked him. He gasped, feigning shock.

"Do you really think I would go to this length just for a kiss from you?" he asked. I glared at him in a duh! Like way. He sighed, cracking under my gaze.

"Okay maybe I would but I'm not lying now. I don't want to come up with another plan to explain why we're always together and anyway. It's fun to play your boyfriend." He smiled. I continued to glare at him. If only I had a book big enough to take of his fliming…  
"Oh shit I left my physics book in class. I've got to go." I told him quickly running down the hall, leaving him confused. Curse my tiny attention span!!

When I finally reached the door-without slipping which is a record for me- a voice came from inside the room. I frowned and being the nosy person I am, put an ear to the door.

"I don't care what you do with it just get rid of it!" a male voice shouted. Opening the door I saw Mr. McEnroy leaning against the desk, rubbing his eyes as if he had a headache. He wasn't the usual Physics teacher, in fact her was my R.M.P.S teacher but the usual teacher we got was ill so he took over. He looked up when I entered.

"Sorry to disturb you but I forgot my book. " I told him. He just smiled and nodded, standing back up. Quickly taking my book and putting it in my bag-we didn't have lockers so we just carried out stuff around with us in our bag- I ran back down the hall into the dinning hall only to see that Virgil had been telling the truth.

Laura was practically forcing herself on him, her minuscule skirt showing everyone more than they should. Virgil looked up to me and gave me a help-me look as I entered the room. I had to hold back a laugh, this helpless Virgil was hilarious, where was a camera when you needed one. But my laughter was short lived; I needed to help Virgil out. Not that I would like to admit it but he was right. The boyfriend/girlfriend was the best excuse we had.

Putting on my best smile, I walked up to the blonde bimbo and pulled Virgil out of her reach, wrapping my arms round his neck.

"Missed you." I told him, loud enough for Laura to hear but low enough so it sounded normal, then kissed him softly of the lips. It was a short kiss, only two seconds but it was enough for her to but off and leave. I pulled away to soon for Virgil, I could tell that much because he leaned in to kiss me again only to be pulled towards the table instead, where Caleb was snickering to himself and Noa and Zac were arguing about something I couldn't make out and Skylar stole some of Caleb sandwich.

"Way to go Virgil and Ryvre, you survived the attack of the blonde bimbo. Congratulations! You now win complete gloating rights and the choice of movie we will be seeing tonight." He told us. I smiled and snickered myself. Caleb was a nice guy. I learnt that during the next lunch hour in which he didn't annoy anyone. He was fun loving and carefree and loved horror movies like everyone in the group also did. Virgil had to suppress laughter during some Vampire movie. Mainly because of the falseness of it. But laughing during a gory Vampire movie that everyone one else was either disgusted or horrified at wasn't the best way to prove your sanity.

"Blonde bimbo indeed." I heard Virgil mutter. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist and leant into him.

"How lucky I am to have a guy like you." I told him, kissing him again. I decided that to keep up the charade that wasn't a runaway criminal was to keep up the whole Virgil and I thing. Not that Virgil declined this arrangement. That I could tell with the smiles he kept giving me.

"Can you excuse us for a moment." Virgil asked, smiling at the group. He lead me out the room, making sure I didn't let go of him, and waited for the doors to close behind him before speaking. When we were out he turned so I was facing him, the ever so present smile on his face.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Being boyfriend and girlfriend is the only idea we have and we can't go back on it. Laura is probably going to hate me now though and that's something I worried about." Biting my lip.

"Why's that?" he asked, leaning his forehead against mine. I looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"I'm wanted for murder and I'm a runaway. My parents will come looking for me because they need someone to clean the house and beat up when they're pissed out there minds. If Laura finds out that I'm that girl I'll be in a lot of mess." I told him. He just grinned at me though, his eyes closed as he breathed in my sent. I groaned in annoyance.

"Could you please stop trying to kiss me for one minute Virgil?" I asked him. He chuckled and looked at me, his eyes opening slowly.

"She won't find anything about you." He told me. I frowned, showing I didn't understand.

"One, your last name is completely different now so they wouldn't find you. Second, when you were sleeping when you first arrived here I set up a scene where it looked like you'd faked your death. Your body would have been completely destroyed in the process. So according to everyone," trailed off, leaning into my ear.  
"Your dead." He told me, closing his eyes again and continuing with what he was doing before hand.

"Are you serious?" I asked, in a daze.

"Completely." He replied, running the bridge of his nose up my jawbone.

" Virgil." I said, he opened his eyes again, still smiling.

"Yes?" he asked, and I answered him straight away with a kiss.

He was a good kisser, I couldn't deny that, only thing was that he was enjoying it a little too much.

When I finally came up for air he was grinning like an idiot.

" I knew you couldn't resist me for any longer." He chuckled. I smiled, annoyed.

"Pfft. That was a thank you kiss." I told him, stepping back wards. He chuckled again. That was too much, I knew that. I only planned on a small kiss like the one in the lunch hall but it turned into something much more than that. I could admit that and I was still in denial.

Wait. Denial!!

Denial about what!

"If that was a thank you kiss I'd like to see what your 'hopelessly in love' kiss is like." He said, leaning his against the wall, hands at either side of my head. I rolled my eyes, trying to calm down my heart and breathing

"Okay Sherlock, why do you think I did it?" I asked him. He smiled, smugly. I knew he could hear the trouble I was having calming myself down.

"Your. In. Love. With. Me." He stated. I glared, wide eyed and amazed at him before giving him a questionable stare.

"Have you been drinking toilet duck by any chance?" I asked. He sighed, grinning.

"Is loving me really that much of a despicable prospect to you Ryvre." He asked. I sighed, looking away. That wasn't a subject I was very comfortable with.

"What's the point in falling in love when you know they won't love you back?" I asked. He frowned, the second time I'd seen him do so.  
"Who ever said I didn't love you." He told me. I looked up to him shocked, and then I was pulled back into the lunch hall and back to the table.

We kept up the charade Virgil and I. The holding hands, small kisses on the cheek all the lovey dovey stuff, during lunch as I went over the last thing Virgil said to me.

Was that his way of saying he…

No. That could be it. He was just playing with me.

And anyway it wasn't like I loved him back, ha ha ha…

Was it?

Kayla came in a couple of minutes later, her face dripping her, taking me out of my debate in my head and back into reality.

"Kayla? What's wrong?" I asked. She sat down and put her head on the table, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"We can't hear you sis." Noa and Zak said together. Kayla sighed and sat up, still looking upset.

"Asya hasn't been to school for almost a week now and isn't answering her calls. I'm worried." She said. Asya was Kayla's best friend along with Skylar. They've known her since nursery but lately she'd been hanging out with an odd group of people. A group of people who believed they were Vampires or wanted to be one. None of them were really Vampire's though, Virgil checked.

"Does Asya have white and black hair and is very pale?" I asked her. Kayla's head shot up.

"Yeah, how do you know?" she asked.

"She's in the same R.M.P.S class as me. She left early one Monday. Sore stomach I think."

"See! Told she was just ill. I bet she'll turn up tomorrow as fit as a fiddle." Noa told his sister, smiling.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

She did turn up the next day.

Dead in the local park.

A late night jogger found her while in the local park by the bank of a small river that ran through the middle of the town. Murder the police said.

Kayla and Skylar were devastated, they were both crying when the Principle announced who it was.

The police said that she'd been strangled to death, stripped naked then thrown in the river. What they left out though was the large loss of blood and bite mark on her wrist. It was in the written police report though, as Virgil found out.

"Why did you even bother looking?" I asked, as he told me this as we were on our way to the common room.

"When someone turns up dead I like to know what happened. Especially there are a group of Vampire wanabe teenagers wondering around," he growled, showing his distaste towards the group.

"So what? Is there another vampire in town that isn't a Vegie?" I asked. He shook his head. This was the most talking we'd don't since yesterday's kiss, well kisses. Personally I missed talking to him and annoying him – mainly the latter but they came in a package - so this actual conversation was fine with me, even though it was about a murder.

"No, it was don't buy one of the wannabe's." he told me.

"How do you know that? The body was drained of blood and had bite marks." I told him.

"That's how I know. Vampire's only use their fangs when they are planning to change someone and when they do there is always blood left in the body afterwards. We don't see the point in using the venom for no reason so we just bite you instead, our teeth are just as strong as all the other bones in out body." He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"So that means we've got a murdering wannabe Vampire on the lose?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and mumbled my reply sarcastically.

"Perfect."

**A/N: So? Was it good? Was doing this instead of studying worth my time?**

**Right now I have 669 views and 25 reviews. Now that's good for five chapters but still reviews are nice to read and it means I'm doing well. I don't want to carry on with a story that no one likes. If you think it can be changed then tell me, I can take criticism well so don't worry about hurting my feelings or what not. Just please review people!! I want to know if it's progressing well!!**

**At least I'm not holding the chapter's hostage.**

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter and please review!!**


	7. Falling Down

Pop

**A/N: My exams are over!! throws confetti Whoot!! I am a free at last!!**

**Anyway, before I start with the story I want to do shout outs for EVERYONE who has reviewed the story so far. Yes EVERYONE. Hopefully no one is missed out.**

Peckish Pixie, VampireFangs1001, Beatleslife, Teenyjewel, MandaMassacre, paige, ilovetwilight99, te3n-depression, RSK-Solstice, KMD3271, Angelius Cullen, Alice Penn, brooke, Kirsty, Amber, Natalie Greyson, sasoriza92 and last but not least, dark aura132. Thank you all!! You all rock!

**I also have to admit. 34 reviews for 6 chapters is brilliant! I'm happy! (Can you tell?)**

**Anyway, more become reviled in this Chapter and it also starts of the plot line for it. Virgil and Ryvre will still annoy the hell out each other but no there's a plot along with it. All I have to do now is make sure they don't kill each other before the last chapter. **

Farewell,  
This blackened eye.  
Your learned your lessons falling down.  
Far behind, and tracing footsteps home.

Despite your lack of pride.  
You wore your imperfections well.  
Dignified.  
Spend your time alone.  
Trace your footsteps home.

Your hands are always reaching out of favour.  
Your kind are only good for bad behaviour.  
Your mouth was never one to trust.  
You're always speaking out,  
Falling far behind,  
Falling out of line.

Farewell,  
This bitter tongue.  
You spoke your lessons falling down, talking out,  
And breaking silence.

Despite the harm you've done,  
You swallowed your rejection well.  
Amplified.  
Sing your song alone.  
Trace your footsteps home.

Your hands are always reaching out of favour.  
Your kind are only good for bad behaviour.  
Your mouth was never one to trust.  
You're always speaking out,  
Falling far behind,  
Falling...

Your hands are always reaching out of favour.  
Your kind are only good for bad behaviour.  
Your mouth was never one to trust.  
You're always speaking out,  
Falling far behind,  
Falling out of line.

Falling Down-The Birthday Massacre

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Virgil turned to me, glaring, obviously irritated. Papers were scattered across the coffee table, all police reports about murders in the area. So far he'd found 7 seven unsolved cases all the victims with a lack of blood in their system. I still didn't know why he was getting in to this so much. Although I had to admit it was a bit odd, theses murders had been going on way before we arrived and Virgil said there where no Vampire's in this area so that left wannabe's. Turned out three of the Vampire wannabe club moved here a couple of weeks before the murders started so now Virgil was looking into them and also looking for other possible suspects.

Virgil continued to glare at me; I looked around, feigning innocence then made the popping sound with my lips again.

"Can you get anymore annoying?" he asked. I nodded, unable to say anything through the doughnut

"Actually I can." I told him, clearing my throat.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves all way through the morning." I started. I was about to start again when he stopped me.

"You know it's the evening now don't you?" he asked, trying to get me to stop. I paused then shrugged.

"Oh okay then. I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves; I know a song that'll get on your nerves all way through the evening. Ah!" I shouted, falling backwards as a pillow collided with my face.

"Hey! I was singing." I told him, sitting back up and rubbing were my head hit the floor. He chuckled.

"Tell me again why I brought you with me?" He asked. I shrugged and continued eating the doughnut.

"Beats me. You were the one who bit me remember. That reminds me." I said through my doughnut.

"Why did you bite me? You said you bit me because you needed an excuse to take me but why? I never even spoke to you, did I?" I said, frowning. He chuckled again.

" No you didn't. To be perfectly honest with you it was because of the sent of your blood when you cut your finger, by the way, why on earth were you doing that with your pencil?" he asked, going off subject.

"Meh, I felt like it. Anyway I've had worse cuts than that. Maybe not ones that cause a Vampire to go after me but I have had worse. Like when I tripped and burst my chin open. Didn't hurt really though. It was more my jaw that was in pain. The needle sucked though." I told him, grimacing. That wasn't a nice experience.

"So what would be your worst?" he asked. I was about to answer but stopped.

"Stop trying to change the subject. And I have to admit that whole 'because of you blood thing' is so Twilight." I told him. He chuckled again, putting the papers he had been looking at on the coffee table. The TV was one silently, showing anther picture of the park Asya was found in and once again asking if anyone knew anything.

It had been two weeks now, Kayla and Skylar weren't as upset as they were before. They were just a bit more homicidal, mainly to the person that killed Asya. Which reminded me.

"What time is it?" I asked Virgil, who had turned the volume of the TV up.

"5 o'clock." He stated, sighing then standing as I did.

"We'll need to go and get some stuff that is even remotely edible before the others get here." He told me. I nodded. All we had in the cupboards at the moment was a packet of dry crackers and some, out of date mayonnaise. Not very good for a movie night.

The supermarket was busy, as always at this time just when people are getting back from work. We got the normal stuff just to fill the shelf's and the relative junk food.

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Ben and Jerry's?"

"Check."

"Pringles?"

"Check."

"Cola?"

"Check."  
"The DVD's?"

"Check."

"A DVD _player?"_

"You know we have one Ryvre." Virgil said, rolling his eyes as we left the supermarket.

"Yes, but does it work?" I asked.

"No, I just got a broken one for show." He told me, looking at me from the side of his eyes as I stared, confused.

"It works Ryvre." He sighed. The ride home was silent, something that surprised me. Usually by now Virgil was making some remark about me liking him and, until I went to sleep, the seducing would start.

When we got back it was 5.45 and after everything that wasn't being used was in cupboards I was making the popcorn.

The second popcorn packet was popping in the microwave when Virgil came up to me.

"I need to go do something. I'll be back as fast as I can. The others will be here in five minutes, do you think you can survive that long by yourself without destroying something." He asked me, as he slipped on his leather trench coat. I gave him a thumb up.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much." I told him, turning back to the microwave. He chuckled and headed for the door when I remembered something.

"Oh, and Virgil!" I called down the path.

"If a stranger offers you candy don't get in the van." I told him. He made an ill-mannered sign to me behind his back and got in the car, speeding off down the street. I laughed and went back inside.

The doorbell rang just before 6 and Caleb and Skylar came in, both smiling which I was glad for. Caleb whistled.

"This is one hell of a house. That Virgil of yours must have quite the cash." He said handing the movies to me.

"We brought Gremlins and Hot Fuzz, on slightly different edges of the spectrum but both brilliant." He stated. Skylar wandered in along with Caleb, sniffing the air.

"Burgers need to be flipped and cooked for another five minutes." She said. Caleb snickered.

"Your nose never ceases to amaze me." He stated. Kayla, Noa and Zak arrived ten minutes after wards, bringing The Messengers and The Ring, and it turned out that Skylar was right about the burgers.

"Where's Virgil?" Kayla asked, taking a burger off the plate.

"He said he had to do something but he'll be back as soon as he can." I replied, taking two vegie burgers out of the oven and putting them on a roll. The second one was for myself as I was also a vegie.

"Here Zak." I told him, handing him one.

"Than-." He was cut off by Noa.

"These are so much better than the school burgers." He stated through the burger. I chuckled and sat down. All the food was either laid out on the glass table or the coffee table in front of us. Fizzy juice, popcorn, crisps, sweets, hotdogs and ice cream, etc. Pretty much everything you get when you go to the cinema.

We decided to watch Gremlins, Sweeney Todd, The Ring, The Messengers, and then Hot Fuzz. The comedy one was last because it a good laugh was what you needed when you just get scared. Not that any of them were particularly scary.

Gremlins is a classic and was just as good as the first time I saw it. You just can't not like Gizmo. Sweeney Todd, well it is bloody brilliant –excuse the pun- and both Depp and Carter were amazing.

It was half way through The Ring that Virgil came back, no one heard him come in so when he put a hand on my shoulder I jumped and gave out a strangled scream.

When I turned Virgil was smiling at me, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Damn it Virgil! Don't do that!" I told him, punching him on the arm.

"Hey mate. Where were you?" Caleb asked. Virgil smiled.

"I had something I had to take care of. Do you mind if I talk to Ryvre?" he asked everyone. They shrugged and I was pulled into Virgil's room.

"Okay so what's the-" I was cut off as Virgil dangled a bat shaped necklace that had a small vile of red hanging down from the centre.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, pointing at the red vile.

"It's blood." He stated. I frowned.

"Where did you get it?" I asked but it hit me when I finished.

"You didn't?" I said he, smiled.

"The necklace was in Asya's possession when found. The blood how ever is a mystery." He told me. I sighed, collapsing onto the bed.

"So the vampire wannbe's are giving each other blood and putting it in a necklace. Isn't exactly the gift everyone would want." I stated, falling backwards.

"All we need now," he started, collapsing down beside me, on the bed.

"Is a lead on who did it." He said, looking at me. It was silent. Virgil's room wasn't much different from mine only the bed was made and the covers weren't on the other side of the room and clothes weren't lying everywhere.

Lousy, tidy Vampire."

"I think we should tell them." I said. Virgil looked to me, shocked and shook his head.

"No. If we get them involved they could get hurt. Also I wouldn't be able to use my skills to help as much as I'd like. Too many questions." He explained.

"If Zak and Kayla trust us then they all will. Those two are the more logical have stronger senses than the others." I said. Virgil continued to stare at me.

"Would you trust them enough to believe us though and not to go to the police?" he asked. I sighed. He was right, we had no good reason to tell them, at least not yet.

"If they turn out to be in danger I'm telling them with or without your permission." I told him. He chuckled.

"I know. There turning out to be my friends to."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"I'm going to kill him." I heard Kayla growl. I looked up and saw that she was gripping onto the table too hard and looking in the direction of the door.

"Who is it now?" Zak asked. It was Monday. First day of the fourth week Virgil and I arrived at the school and met the five people that had grown to become friends.

It was lunch and Caleb was the only one not yet at the table, said he had something to take care of.

"Mr McEnroy." she growled his name fiercely and went to stand up only to be stopped by her brothers.

"Don't Kayla, you'll regret it later." Noa reasoned. Skylar growled with Kayla.

"I can't blame her for wanting to though." She said. Virgil and I looked at each other, both completely in the dark with what was going on.

"Sorry if this is none of my business but what did Mr McEnroy do?" Virgil asked. Four pairs of eyes turned to us, two pairs angry.

"_He_ is the one holding the 'study classes'." Kayla rumbled. I frowned. Zak saw our confused faces and decided to explain.

"You know the 'Vampires' that hang about here?" he asked. We both nodded, trying not to laugh. If only he knew he was talking to a real one.

"Well Mr McEnroy holds classes after school on Thursday nights where he teaches…well…he teaches these kid on how to be Vampire's." he said slowly.

"He thinks he's a Vampire himself." Noa grumbled.

"Hence the heavy eye makeup." Skylar continued.

Virgil and I looked at each other again.

This was not good.

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys rock my socks!!**

**Don't stop guys! **

**And just so you know I personally don't like the idea of holding chapters hostage.**

**I'm not that evil…**

**Or am I?**

**Anyhow hope you like this and enjoy the rest of your day!**

**P.S.**

**A friend of mine sent me this and I think it's cool so I'm sharing it with you.**

**This is also on my profile.**

_Subject: Irish Luck_

_His name was Fleming, and he was a poor Scottish farmer. One day, while trying to make a living for his family, he heard a cry for help coming from a nearby bog. He dropped his tools and ran to the bog. _

_There, mired to his waist in black muck, was a terrified boy, screaming and struggling to free himself. Farmer Fleming saved the lad from what could have been a slow and terrifying death._

_The next day, a fancy carriage pulled up to the Scotsman's sparse surroundings An elegantly dressed nobleman stepped out and introduced himself as the father of the boy Farmer Fleming had saved._

_'I want to repay you,' said the nobleman. 'You saved my son's life.'_

_'No, I can't accept payment for what I did,' the Scottish farmer replied waving off the offer. At that moment, the farmer's own son came to the door of the family hovel._

_'Is that your son?' the nobleman asked._

_'Yes,' the farmer replied proudly._

_'I'll make you a deal. Let me provide him with the level of education my own son will enjoy. If the lad is anything like his father, he'll no doubt grow to be a man we both will be proud of.' And that he did._

_Farmer Fleming's son attended the very best schools and in time, graduated from St. Mary's Hospital Medical School in London, and went on to become known throughout the world as the noted Sir Alexander Fleming, the discoverer of Penicillin._

_Years afterward, the same nobleman's son who was saved from the bog was stricken with pneumonia._

_What saved his life this time? Penicillin._

_The name of the nobleman? Lord Randolph Churchill. His son's name?_

_Sir Winston Churchill._

_Someone once said: What goes around comes around._

_Work like you don't need the money._

_Love like you've never been hurt._

_Dance like nobody's watching..._

_Sing like nobody's listening..._

_Live like it's Heaven on Earth. _

_It's National Friendship Week. Send this to_

_everyone you consider A FRIEND_

**See ya!!**


	8. Walking With Strangers

"I knew this would happen

**A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? If you read my profile at all since Sunday 8****th**** June then you would know that I was away for a week but I got writing done! I'm not so sure about this chapter but that's up to you.**

**Also I want to inform you that I have made a news section on my profile so I don't need to make a chapter for author's notes in my stories. I don't like them using a whole chapter personally so I'm not going to use them so **

**Hope you like this and please review. It's gone down hill since my last rant about it. (which I do apologize for if it annoyed anyone. SORRY!! :( ) **

**By the way.**

**Anyone want to beta read for me? **

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Look around for a means to dissuade her attention.  
Can't remember the places and names that she mentions.

My words are falling apart in spite of me.  
I'm stepping out of the light so she can't see.  
Don't think I'll miss her,  
But I want to take her picture  
When I found a place  
Where she can't find me.

And she's falling asleep as she's walking with strangers.  
Talking cheap as the flies on the wall entertain her.

Her world is falling apart in front of me.  
She's stepping into the light, but she can't see.  
It's hard to miss her when she's posing for a picture,  
But I found a place where she can't find me.

My words are falling apart in spite of me.  
I'm stepping out of the light so she can't see.  
Don't think I'll miss her,  
But I want to take her picture  
When I found a place  
Where she can't find me.

Walking With Strangers-Birthday Massacre

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"I knew this would happen." I said, pacing back and forward in the white living room. Virgil was lounging on the black leather couch, flicking through a random tv listing magazine. It was 8 am and we had 55 minutes until school started and I was freaking out.

"I told you that they would be in danger, that we should tell them but what did you say? Not until there in trouble you said, we can't trust them you said." I said quickly, almost tripping over my own words.

"They could get killed Virgil! There's a teacher working at the school that thinks he's a fliming Vampire!" I exclaimed. Virgil sighed and threw the magazine down to the floor. Standing he walked over to my shaking form and held my face in his hands.

"Calm down love." He whispered in my ear soothingly. I immediately calmed and relaxed into his hands.

"Now, how much caffeine have you had this morning?" he asked a faint smile appearing on his lips. I gasped, feigning horror.

"None!" I exclaimed only for him to stare at me, questioning my sanity.

"Okay I might have had about 6 cans of diet coke but that doesn't mean a thing." I told him. He chuckled and sat back down on the couch arms behind his head. I began pacing again, my thumb to my lips and biting the nail.

"We need to tell them Virgil. You know as well as I do that they could be in danger. They knew the first victim! For all we know the next victim could be one them." I begged. Virgil sighed. It was silent. The clock said it was now 8:05 meaning we would have to leave soon. Virgil saw that too.

"Let get going Ryvre." He said, standing and stretching. I glared at his back as he grabbed a long grey trench coast and walked out the door.

Stupid good for nothing Vampire.

School was in a frenzy when we both arrived, as usual. Our usual group were standing in the eloquently named 'Emo Corner' Skylar and Noah arguing over some that sound random.

"I'm telling you a Banana would win! They could turn to mush making the Melon slip, causing it to burst open thus leaving the banana as the victor." Skylar argued. Everyone turned to face her.

"You must have thought this through far to often." Zac said, one eyebrow raise and a smirk on his face. Caleb nodded.

"Far to often for her own good." He agreed. Virgil chuckled beside me making everyone look up.

"Greetings and Salutations." Skylar told us saluting at the same time, her usual morning greeting.

The other's followed suite and finished just as the bell rang. Kayla stopped us before Virgil and I headed off to Registration telling us every 5th and 6th year had to go to the assembly hall instead of Registration.

"Something to do with Asya I think." She said sadly, her eyes downcast. I threw Virgil a look, his face tense when he saw me.

The assembly hall was busy when we arrived, the head teacher – in his usual assembly attire of a long black robe like thing- was in the centre of the stage, the deputy heads on either side.

The room went silent.

Clearing his throat the head started.

"As you all know three weeks ago there was a terrible murder of a student in our school, Asya Summers." Kayla and Skylar both flinched as her name was said, they were both still sensitive when it came to their newly diseased friend.

"It pains me to tell you this as most of you are still upset about Miss Summers…"

My breath hitch in my throat as he paused and I saw Virgil's fist tighten considerably.

"Early this morning Francis Soto's body was found in a small children's park close to her home." Large gasps came from around the room as the Principle stopped. Francis was a well love girl. Shy at times but always helped out round school, never said a bad word about or to anyone.

I felt sick. Virgil must have felt my discomfort as he took my hand in his, not looking away from the Head.

"From the looks of the wounds the police believe this may be he early signs of a serial killer that may included in ritual or cult killings. If you know anything you must tell the police as you or another other person here, life may depend on it. There is a campus police officer in the school, she has her own office beside the janitors and will be here if you have any information." More murmurs went through the crowed and I shivered. Death had always had a bad effect on me. Even if I saw a dead mouse lying on the floor it would creep me out and would leave me with a bad feeling for the rest of the day. This was too much though. Virgil began to make soothing circle in my hand, something that seemed too…nice for him to do – not that I was even registering what he was doing.

"The police are also enforcing new safety rules for until this is over. One, there will be a 8 o'clock curfew. No going out at night unless with parents or siblings older that 20. "

"Two-Keep in groups. Don't' go out alone or even in pairs as it may be more than one person. This applies for day and night.

"Three- School will continue. But when coming and going from school travel in groups or get a lift from a friend or relative. Take a taxi, or a bus if you can't get a lift but _do not _travel lone."

"These rules are not punishments. They are here to help you. Also keep an eye out for each other. Girls in particular as they seem to be the main target for the killer. There are teachers and councillors on campus for you to talk to and morning classes have been cancelled so you can absorb what has happened. Also note that this message will be repeated to all years and schools throughout Ayr. If you keep to these rules it won't happen again." The Head finished.

Liar. I thought. This will carry on regardless of what you do. I gripped Virgil's hand tighter as the head walked off stage with the deputes. The hall filled with whispers.

"Maybe it's my neighbour. I always thought he was crazy…"

"Humans can be horrible to each other."

"…Vampire cult lot. They always give me the creeps."

"What about those two new kids. No one died until they showed up." That came from Laura of course but people were to busy with their own conversations to listen to her. Her reputation had gone down hill since the incident with Virgil. No girl liked her anymore as they worried she was going to steal their boyfriends and was now thought of a slut. Not that I cared right now. I was still in shock.

My friends were in danger.

I looked over to Virgil as saw that his eyes had darkened and he was glaring at the stage, a frown marring his forehead. I went to speak when Zac put a hand on Virgil and I shoulders.

"The others have left for the library. We're to meet them there." He told us. We both nodded and followed Zac. Virgil still had a hold on my hand, a tight one at that. I trying to pull my hand free but he just loosened it slightly but didn't let go.

"I'll find out what you two are one day." Zac said suddenly, hands in his pocket. He turned his head round slightly, a small grin on his face when he saw our confused expressions.

"I was able to hack into the school records and for fun decided to look at your records and found pretty much nothing about either of you except that you'd _enrolled_ into a school. Something the police would find very suspicious." He said. I froze slightly and Virgil tensed. Zac chuckled.

"Don't worry though. I was able to fabricate some school records for you. No need to thank me." He finished as he opened the door to the library.

We were the only ones there except for the librarian. Kayla looked up when she saw us walk in, as did the others. Skylar, Caleb and Kayla were sitting on the table and Noa was on a chair, a computer in front of him and Zac walking to sit beside him. When I went to sit down, Virgil pulled my seat closer to him and took a firm hold onto my waist. I had to stop myself from frowning. What was up with him?

"I can't believe that there's been another murder." Kayla said when everyone was seated, her eyes down cast through her red glasses.

"I swear if it's that fu...fliming Mr MacEnroy I will hunt him down personally." Skylar growled, slurring her curse. Zac put a comforting hand on her back, trying to calm her down. Caleb looked to us.

"Zac told us about your lack of school records. If I were a cop I have to admit alarm bells would be ringing. Looks a lot like you've got something to hide. Not a good place to be standing. But unlike them we know you're good guys." He said.

"Yeah. Don't worry guys we trust you and will make sure no one will suspect a thing." Noa smiled. I smiled back as Virgil sighed.

"Before you do anything for us I think it might be a good idea for you to now the truth. I only attended the last school for a day before leaving. The reason why though can't really be explained here." He said. I looked at him in shock. Virgil was going to tell them?

"So we'll come to you apartment tonight." Zac reasoned.

"As long as your promise not to kill us." Caleb smiled.

"Okay, how about you come at five, still light out at that time." Virgil told them. They nodded.

"Five." Kayla repeated.

"And bring a stiff drink." I mumbled.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as I waited for five o'clock.

4:57 the clock read as I looked up at it. Virgil was once again lounging on the couch while I was stared at a blank TV screen.

"You know if you look at it long enough it might just turn it's self on." Virgil told me, a hint of humour in his voice. I turned and glared at him.

"There's nothing on, as usual, 1000 channels and still nothing on." It was silent for a moment.

"We really need to get a games system." I said. Virgil chuckled.

"What one?" he asked.

"A Wii maybe. Zac said they were good." I pondered as the door rang. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with before I jump out the window." I mumbled.

"Contemplating suicide already? You've only known me for a month." Virgil snickered opening the door before I could reply.

"Hey guys!" Skylar exclaimed, jumping into the apartment and onto the couch. The others pilled into the apartment, Virgil standing near his bedroom door, the furthest away from the front door showing that he didn't mean any harm and there was an escape if needed. Which I hoped wouldn't be needed.

I was nervous and jumpy. At this moment jumping out the window didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"So? What's the big secret?" Zac asked, almost smugly. _He'd be suspicious from the beginning_. I realised. Virgil gave a nervous chuckled.

"Where to start?" he asked, partly to himself and partly to the others.

"The beginning might be good." Skylar said. I chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I said that blue bird over there has been hanging around for five centuries now." I asked. They were quite.

"What do you mean by that?" Caleb asked slowly. I looked at Virgil and shrugged. Virgil sighed.

"I'm a Vampire."

It was silent until Caleb spoke quietly.

"Well that's just super."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

A/N: Hey again.

Now I have an announcement for anyone who has read "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer. (If you haven't read it, read it because it is an awesome book)

**This info is also on my profile so go there for more information.**

**A friend of mine and I are planning on making a Podcast for The Host, talking about general Host related stuff. **

**I would love it if you haven't read the host to tell anyone you know who has to go to our website (on my profile at the bottom under NEWS) or e-mail us with questions, queries etc about the book just to get the Podcast going and so we know people are listening in. **

**This hasn't started yet (by yet I mean 16****th**** June 2008) but may be out either next week or the week after that. **

**Please look on my profile for more info as I really want this Podcast to be successful. **

**I believe in you!!**

**Anyway I also have some random news.**

**I have a puppy!! Whooooo!! A wee border collie called Luka (My mum named him not me.) he's gorgeous as well. I just thought I'd share that with you…**

**Anyway have a good day or night or whatever time zone your in.**

**And remember, keep smiling as it will make people wonder what your up to.**

**Later.**


	9. Science

**A/N: Hey guys! How you been doing? **

**I am on Vacation!! Whooooooooo!! Sorry got a bit carried away there. I am now out of school for the next 7 weeks so lots of writing (hopefully) over this time. Sorry in advance for the ending. I suck at parts like that.**

**Anywho, hope you like this chapter and review!!**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Make you up.

Take you out.

Play it up to bring you down.

Take the time to make this last.

Spin the wheel.

Watch it crash.

Turn the dress to broken glass.

Strike a pose and the hold the flash.

I'm not the only one who's bleeding

Before the past is done repeating.

Gets underneath my skin.

It wont die.

This time, if I can't win,

Then I won't try to carry on.

I'll play it satirical.

Tonight won't be so long.

I'll pray for a miracle.

Wake you up.

Pull you out.

Talk you up to calm you down.

Turn it up to scream and shout.

Make you tired.

Wear you out.

Shut you up and turn you off.

Clean you up and take you home.

I'm not the only one who's bleeding

Before the past is done repeating.

Gets underneath my skin.

It wont die.

This time, if I can't win,

Then I won't try to carry on.

I'll play it satirical.

Tonight won't be so long.

I'll pray for a miracle.

-Science by the Birthday Massacre

--

Everyone stared at is both, wide-eyed with either fear or anger, anger coming mainly off Skylar and partly off Kayla. I knew how the felt about people saying they were Vampires. The best friend thought the same thing.

"You guys _are_ crazy." Noah said, laughing it off, trying to lighten the mood as always. Zac and Kayla were frowning.

"Prove it." They both said simultaneously. Virgil turned to me and I shrugged. It was up to him, it wasn't like I could do anything.

He waited for a minute until everyone was paying attention then barred his lengthened canines to the group and hissed savagely. Everyone was silent.

"You can get dentures to do that." Caleb pointed out. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"They are most certainly real. Touch them if you don't believe us." I told them. Caleb passed.

"He's right though. You can get dentures-like they do in the movies." Kayla said slowly, her calculating face on. She wasn't dismissing it as a prank. Obviously both her and Zac had caught on that something was a bit off from the beginning. If they believed us the others would to.

"What would make you believe then?" Virgil asked.

"Fry in sunlight?" Noah said. Virgil laughed.

"That was just a false fact made up by humans to give them a little hope. Sunlight does nothing to us but make us look a bit whiter than normal." Virgil said, smiling.

Silence.

I looked round the room lazily then my eyes fell on an iron crowbar that I had bought when I couldn't open a crate when we first arrived. Of course Virgil would have been out hunting at that time. Vampires. Never there when you needed them.

"Pass Virgil the crowbar. Would you?" I asked Zac. He passed it t Virgil who caught on immediately.

"It's a real iron crowbar right?" he asked Zac who nodded.

"Good." Then he snapped in it half, leaving everyone wide eyed.

"I have to admit that was pretty convincing." Kayla said. Virgil smiled and held out is hands as if about to bow.

"Stuck up Vampire." I mumbled. Virgil turned to me smiling more and walked over to me, looking down at me. Stupid-taller-than-me-vampire.

"I heard that." He whispered. I smiled back.

"I said so you could here it." I told him. There was a gagging sound from beside us. We both turned and saw Skylar making a gagging sound with her throat.

"You two are so cute together is making me sick." Skylar smiled. I smiled back, they were accepting Virgil and I. The worst bit was over. That was until my story had to be told.

"So are you two really going out?" Zac asked. I was about to say no but Virgil interrupted me.

"Of course. I don't know what I'd do without Ryvre." Virgil said, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I didn't say a word. There must have been a reason Virgil didn't want them to know we weren't together and I didn't want to ruin it.

Silence again.

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked them, trying t lighten the mood. They all nodded, obviously still a bit uncomfortable.

"Is Vimto ok?" I asked walking into the kitchen. But I only reached the fridge before everything went black.

--

Hundreds of images ran through my head simultaneously. All about Virgil.

I saw everything he'd been through, his past, his change, everything. It was so dark.

--

"I'm not a Witch Dad!" a human Virgil exclaimed to an older man, whose hair was a dark brown. Virgil's hair wasn't the blue I knew but a violent red and his eyes two different colours, blue and green. He was in a large hall, people watching as Virgil stood, his arms bound and the man he called Dad sitting at a table, watching. Then I realised, Virgil was on trial, and his father was the judge.

"You have been found guiltily of witchcraft, and killing young Miss Flowerdew. You shall be hung from the neck until dead and may the good lord have mercy on your soul." The echo of the hammer hitting the wooden table echoed throughout the room along with gleeful cheering from the crowd. Virgil, defeated, collapsed onto the floor as he was taken away to the jail cell.

The scene changed quickly to the next day.

Virgil had a noose around his neck and folk from the village stood watching, waiting for the drop.

"Virgil MacLean, you have been found guilty…" and the voice went off, repeating what his father had said the previous day. His father, his _father._

Virgil's father stood to the right off him, no emotion evident on his face. Virgil always knew his father was an evil man, a ruthless man, that he wouldn't care if something were to happen to his son, but he never thought he would go this far. Not this far.

Virgil stood, his head up high and eyes watering. He would not cry, he would not cry now.

He was dropped, his neck snapping instantly.

Cheers following.

The scene changed again, Virgil lying on a bed his eyes snapping open, his back arching and then him taking in breath like a fish out of water as a man stood to the side, watching his change. He owned the stables where Virgil had worked.

As Virgil's breathing evened and he looked around he spotted him and the man smiled.

"Welcome my son to the darkness."

Hundreds more images passed me, showing me something that amazed me.

He'd never killed anyone.

Up until the day he'd met me he'd never kill a human before. Those people were dead because Virgil had met me.

The images and sound became dimmer letting me hear mumbled voices.

"Hope she's ok." A voice said. There was a sigh.

"I do to Kayla. I do to." The other said.

The images continued to him holding my limp form to him and Virgil stroking my hair in the pastel green physics room.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." He whispered, looking so distraught it pained me. He thought I hated him. And that hurt him so. I could feel it and see it. But I didn't hate him. I could never hate him.

Then everything went black once again.

--

I shot up, taking a huge breath as if I had been holding it for a long time, my back arching slightly. I was in a bed and it was dark, moonlight came in through the window letting me see that Virgil was lying, sleeping on an armchair beside me. He mumbled something incoherent then his eyes opened, smiling as he saw me.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. You really were out for the count." He yawned. I didn't say anything. He frowned.

"Are you okay love?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I told him just noticing that his eyes were different colours. The right one was blue and the left green.

"For what." He asked, laying his hands behind his head.

"You'd never killed anyone before you met me." I said. He chuckled.

"I should have known that's what was wrong with you." He chuckled.

"What?"  
"You were experiencing my past. It tends to happen in Vampire's. Happened to me also. You get all the knowledge of you sire. Stops knowledge from being wasted." He told me. He gave me a soft, comforting smile when he saw I was still upset.

"It's okay love. I was bound to do it sooner or later. And it was my fault not yours." He said standing.

"No!" I exclaimed, reaching out for him and grabbing his shirt. He turned to me, confused.

"I mean… can you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." I told him. He nodded and went to sit back down in the chair but I stopped him and moved over on the bed, dragging him down onto it and wrapping my hands round his waist and leaning my head against his chest. He was tense at first – who could blame him- but held me back after a while.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why?"

"You've just dragged me onto your bed and are now cuddling into me. Isn't this what I supposed to _make _you do?" he asked teasingly, playing with my hair. I was too tired to think, or to create proper, rational thoughts. All that matter right now was sleeping. Before I drifted off I said one more thing to Virgil.  
"Virgil," I started. He replied with a thoughtful hum.

"I don't hate you." I whispered. He chuckled and leaned into my ear.

"…you to love." But I only heard the last three words - and they sounded as if they had been filtered through cotton wool-before falling into sleep.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke to sunlight streaming into the white room. I groaned in annoyance and hide under to covers, hiding from the sun.

"I see your finally awake." I heard Virgil say from the door. Pulling the covers off my head I sat up.

"For the love of Pete Virgil! Get some clothes on!" I shouted at him as he stood in front of the bathroom door in only a towel. He chuckled as I covered my eyes.

"What? Does it bother you?" he asked, walking over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Duh!" I shouted throwing a pillow at him. He caught it swiftly and threw it back onto the bed. I glared at him.

"Why am I in _your _room anyway?" I asked.

"It was the closest one to the kitchen, where you collapsed. And mine is a bit tidier than yours." He told me. I jumped up on the bed and pointed a finger at him.

"I resent that! My room is a tidy mess. If I tidy it I'll just mess it up again trying to look for the things I can't find cause I tidied them away." I said quickly. He snickered.

"The typical teenager response." Then he turned to me.

"You aren't usually this hyper in the morning. You okay?" he asked.

"Well it isn't every morning that a guy, who just happens to be a vampire, comes into your room wearing only a towel. That would be enough to drive anyone into hyper…es…ness?" I stopped and thought.

"That isn't a word is it?" Virgil shook his head and headed back into the bathroom, smiling.

"Oh, the others are coming over in an hour so I'd get up and ready if I were you. And also, I've already explained to the others your story so, no need to worry about it. " He told me then he closed the door, leaving to wallow in my own thoughts. None of which made any logical sense.

Well at least my mind was in the right place.

Sighing I got off the bed and headed for my room at the far end of the hall. There was no school today because it was being used for the general elections. Not that I was moaning.

I was in the living room when they arrived, flicking randomly through the channels.

Then I was attacked by a flying Kayla.

"Your okay!" she yelled, hugging me.

"I'm okay!" I yelled back. She hugged me tighter and shook me from side to side.

"What was wrong with you? You looked like you were having an epileptic fit or something! Are you sure your okay?" she continued to yell. I went to answer but Noah shouted next.

"What's with all the yelling!" he shouted, looking a bit confused, which earned him a whack over the head from Zac.

Virgil came in, in all his blue haired glory only to be attacked by a hug from Kayla.

"We've all thought about it and we don't care that you're a Vampire and that you bit Ryvre. You're still our friends and that's all that matters." Kayla said extremely quickly, smiling. Caleb chuckled.

"Excuse Kayla she had a lot of sugar before she came here." Which earned him a glare from Kayla. Virgil intervened quickly.

"Let sit down. Are you sure you still want to know about Asya's murder?." Virgil asked.

All nodded.

"Yes, we need to know who killed her." Skylar said, solemnly.

"And if there's anything we can do just ask us. We want to help catch the jackass." Kayla told him, nodding like a bobble head doll.

Virgil nodded and started. Better to get it over and done with.

"First of all, I am positive that she was killed by one of the vampire wannabe's. There were two bit marks on the bodies at the wrist…" he was cut off by Caleb.  
"But isn't that usually how vampires take from humans?" he asked. Virgil shook his head.

"No. If it was a real vampire it would just look like normal teeth marks, we don't use our fangs very often. Anyway, one of the two bite marks was larger that the other. She hadn't been sucked dry, but rather drained. The blood was taken from her body by pump or something similar I'm not sure but who ever did it, didn't drink from her but made it look like it was a vampire. Which I have to admit is pissing me off quite a bit." He said, taking out the bat necklace.

"That's the same necklace all the Vampire wannabes wear. Asya told me that they get one if they ask to join! I think it's Mr MacEnroy's blood." Kayla said. Virgil pondered.

"Okay, all we need now is to look into that theory. Skylar, Kayla. Do you think you two could get some blood from Mr McEnroy?" Virgil asked. Both girls grinned evilly.

"It'll be our pleasure." Skylar cackled. Zac chuckled.

"I don't think he meant kill him Sky." He told her. She feigned innocence.

"I would never do such a thing. But I can try." She said. Virgil chuckled as the banter between Zac and Skylar continued. He leaned in close to my ear.

"You go with them, just encase anything happens." He whispered. I nodded once and got up, ready to go.

"Well let's not stand here. Lets go." I smiled.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I had to admit, Mr E's house was scary. Not in the conventionally, lighting around the house, bats calling and a single back cloud hovering over where the rest of the sky is blue kinda scary. It was more in a perfect scary. All the bushes were trimmed to perfection, grass a perfect green, perfect red roses growing round the door etc.

We stood in front of Mr MacEnroy's house, staring, slightly worried.

"You go first." Skylar said, backing up and pushing Kayla ahead.

"No, you first." Kayla retorted

"No, you."

"No, you."

I went ahead.

"Were are you going?" Kayla asked. I stopped and turned to face them.

"I'm going to go in. Stay here and if I'm not out in fifteen minutes called Virgil." I told the, running up to the front door before they could say anything. I just hoped my plan would work. I knocked on the door twice before he answered, heavy 'Vampire' make up an all.

"Ah Ryvre what a pleasant surprise. What may I ask brings you here?" he asked. I looked down, trying to look shy and nervous.

"Well I over heard someone talking about a 'study group' you hold and I was wondering if I could join." I told him. I heard him sigh.

"Come in." he said. I followed him in, away from the strangely perfect garden. The house was completely different thought. It was almost as if I'd stepped into a library.

Books lined all the blood red walls – no pun intended- and old, obscure paintings were ion any gaps. Arcane ornaments stood around, as if watching and waiting for you to make a mistake.

"So," Mr MacEnroy started, sitting on the red velvet sofa and motioning for me to sit.

"What exactly have you heard?" he asked. I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

"Vampires. That your one and that you can help people find their inner vampire." I said quietly. I didn't look up but I could here the uncertainty in his voice.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The vampire thing was just a rumour at first but then I over heard the students from the group talking about it. I got your address from two girls who were planning on egging your house and wanted me to help. They chicken out at the last minute though." I told him. It was silent.

"What do your friends and boyfriend think about this?" I asked. I froze, trying to look scared.

"They don't know yet so could you please not tell them about this…" I trailed off.

"Of course I won't. Anything said to me is completely confidential. Now one more question, why did you go through so much trouble?" I asked. I chuckled dryly.

"Why not? You can help me be a vampire, something I've wanted since I was tiny. When other girls where wanting to be a princess I wanted to be a vampire. It's in my blood, if you get my meaning." That was a lie. I've had an attention span of 3 seconds since I was five years old so I didn't really think of anything passed snack time at school. I had to short an attention span to dream of being anything.

I looked up to see him smiling softly.

"Well seeing as you went through so much trouble to get here I guess your entitled to some kudos." He laughed once, quietly.

"The group meets every Friday at 9 pm in C block in the old school building. Of course you'll need this to get you in.," he said, standing and taking a small bat necklace and a tiny glass vile from a drawer in a glass cabinet in the corner of the room. Pricking himself lightly he dropped his own blood into the vile, corked it when it was full, then handed the vile, hanging from the bat, to me.

"Keep it safe. It's the only way you'll get in. Now go before you boyfriend comes looking" he told me. I grinned wildly and looked to him.

"Thank you!" and rushed out the house and round the corner to were Kayla and Skylar were standing, well pacing actually.

"Ryvre!" the both shouted together, hugging me tightly, crushing my ribcage. I poked both of them on the shoulder.

"Can't. Breathe." I wheezed. They released me immediately.

"Did you?" Skylar started. I held out the bat necklace with the blood vile hanging from the centre making them squeal with delight.

"Now lets get outta here before I egg his house." Skylar grinned. I nodded in agreement and we ran down the road back to Virgil's and I apartment.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"You did what!" Virgil exclaimed, holding my shoulders.

"I went into his house, tricked him into thinking I wanted to be a vampire, he gave me the vile and I left. What that too complicated for you?" I asked. He growled in annoyance and let me go walking to the other side of the room, running a hand through his blue hair.

"You could have gotten hurt Ryvre. He could have killed you!" he told me, eyes pleading for me to understand. The others just stood or sat watching the 'argument' with curious eyes. A human pissing off a vampire was not usually a good thing.

"Well then that's my problem then isn't it. It's not just my life on the life Virgil, everyone in this town lives are on the line big time. It was either help by doing what I did or we never catch the guy doing this. We now know Mr MacEnroy is the one giving the 'vamps' the necklaces his blood but that's only one part of the puzzle. I'm going to the gathering tomorrow." I told him. Now that seemed to piss him off, big time.

"You are not going anywhere with that group!" he shouted, slamming open the door into his room. I turned to the group.

"You better go. I don't think you'd want to see Virgil angry. Anyway it'll wear off soon." I told them. Zac frowned.

"Are you sure? We could stay…" he trailed off. I shook my head.

"Na, were fine here. Virgil will calm down in a minute or two." I said. When they left I sighed and went to Virgil's room.

His head was hanging and his eyes were glowing when he looked up to me.

"You. Are. Not. Going." He said slowly through clenched teeth.

"They're not here anymore. You can stop now." I said, quietly. He shot up and took my face in his hands.

"You think I'm doing this because Kayla and everyonewere here! Ryvre I am not acting here. I couldn't act this. I'm falling in love you Ryvre and I'm worried for your safety. Don't go." He finished off softly, leaning his forehead against mine. I was frozen. Did he just say what I think he said?

"I'm telling the truth Ryvre. Please don't go."

I thought for a minute. What to do? This was Virgil we I was talking about. The stuck up, full of himself Vampire who just happened to 'kidnap' me and who I loved to irritate on an hourly bases. But he saved me from my life back in Fort Augustus, my evil parents and gave me a new life. He was the only one I could trust and ever trusted.

"Ryvre are okay?" he asked sounding worried, making me realise I had been silent for too long.

Oh screw it.

And I kissed him.

It caught him off guard, to put it mildly. He froze at first but when he realized what I was doing he responded. This was completely different from the small ones we'd given each other to make Laura back off, but in a good way.

A _really_ good way.

When we both pulled away for air I was pushed up against a wall, my legs were wrapped round his waist and Virgil was grinning like an idiot.

"So? Does this mean we really are going out?" he asked breathlessly, kissing the hollow of my neck.

"Only if you mean what you said." I answered. He chuckled.

"One hundred percent." He whispered against my ear. I kissed him again and whispered against his lips.

"Good."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**They finally realised they are in love!! I know it took me long enough. Sorry if the ending is terrible. I suck at romantic parts. **

**Also I have a proposal for you.**

**Now I am terrible with names of actors/actresses so I was wondering if anyone would want to recommend any one that you think looks like Virgil and Ryvre (but you can tell me about any other actors/tresses that would suit the part of another character). I would prefer them to be actors because I might make a trailer type thing for The Birthday Massacre for something to do but if you find anyone at all that you think might me suitable then either tell me in a review or send me a message. **

**Who ever finds the people that look the most like what I see in my head will get a Birthday Massacre Computer Wallpaper (which I am making right now) and be given a part in the story. Now this might seem rubbish 'prize' to you but it's the only thing I could think of and I was making the Wallpaper for fun anyway. So send ideas my way please! To help you out a bit so if you do want to try and don't want to go looking through the chapter trying to find what they look like here's a small profile:**

**Virgil:**

**Longish, shaggy electric blue hair (it is impossible to find an actor with hair like that so you can leave the colour out)**

**One green eye and one blue (also difficult to find and can be left out if wanted)**

**Good looking (well he is a vampire)**

**About 6 foot 2 inches**

**Ryvre**

**Black hair (with highlight but that can be left out)**

**Green and brown eyes.**

**About 5 foot 9 inches.**

**Square shaped face**

**Thank you!!**


	10. Goodnight

**A/N: I am so sorry!! I am so late with this chapter. I've just been amazingly busy for ages. I'm getting more work to do than I did when I was a school! Anyway I'm here to make it up for you with a new chapter that has a lot to do with the story.**

**I think...**

**Anywho, no one is taking part in the competition thing (even thought I don't really blame you. The prize does suck.) But please! For three years I had to constantly ask my mum and younger brother who Sean Conery and Hugh Jackman were! (had to look Hugh Jackman's name up there)**

**That's how bad I am!**

**Help!**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

First place on a classroom wall.

Every turn of the face can help to break the fall from a domestic disgrace.

Every rumour displaced is lost and found.

A lack of discipline.

One hand to cut the other.

So unprofessional,

You're not a friend,

You're just a lover.

Nothing exceptional.

This is correctional.

Mirror on the wall.

Frame the picture.

Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight.

First day in a victim's chair.

Every surface replaced can help to keep you fair for a corrected gaze.

Every feature displayed will match your crowd.

A loss of innocence.

One hand to wash the other.

Be a perfectionist.

You're nothing if

You're just another.

Something material.

This isn't personal.

Mirror on the wall.

Frame the picture.

Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight.

We're all dancing to the same sad song.

And we're not sleeping, but it won't take long.

Illicit conviction.

Confessions incomplete.

Correction.

Submissive restriction.

Instructions will repeat.

Direction.

Mirror on the wall.

Frame the picture.

Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight.

-Goodnight, The Birthday Massacre

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"I still don't like this idea." Virgil said, watching as Skylar finished doing my hair.

"Well to bad Blue Bird, she's doing it." Skylar told him, making Virgil roll his eyes in amusement. It was Friday night and I was being attacked by Skylar and Kayla who were doing my hair and make up for the 'study group' tonight. They decided this the second I said was going to be wearing jeans and a band top.

"Oh no your not!" Kayla exclaimed.

"To fit in with the Vampire crowd you have to dress like a Vampire." Skylar stated, a statement that Virgil heard and disagreed with.

"You know that not all Vampire's dress like that. Some do but not all of them." He said referring to the leather clad wannabes. Skylar turned on Virgil a questionable frown on her face.

"Say's the guy who owns a leather coat." Virgil glared.

"Touché."

They had obviously planned this, seeing as they arrived with arms full of clothes from the gothic and alternative shop 'Orisis' in Glasgow- unlike America we don't have a trademark shop like Hot Topic. Of course the fact that Glasgow was an hour away didn't escape my attention either.

After half an hour of arguing, refusal and eventual running behind Virgil for safety Kayla and Skylar finally let me wear black jeans instead of fishnets. Although I still needed to wear the black and white dress and the chunky shoes.

"I still prefer Emo Scene. At least it doesn't make you wear big, clunky shoes that feel heavier than a flimin' brick!" I said slightly irritated. I was so used to wearing jeans or parachute pants that this dress was bugging me along with the fact I was slightly worried.

Ok, very worried.

I heard Virgil chuckled behind me.

"Well I think you look beautiful." He whispered to me, kissing my neck. I smiled and turned to face him, kissing him on the lips only to be returned passionately.

"Hey! You keep sucking face like that her make up's going to get ruined!" Skylar exclaimed throwing something at Virgil's head only to have him catch it and throw it to the floor. His lips never leaving mine.

"Hey guys! Virgil and Ryvre are sucking each others faces again!" Skylar shouted.

"Aw! Get a room you two!" I heard Caleb say. Virgil pulled away and glared at Caleb who was grinning widely while the others snickered.

"If you haven't noticed we do have a room you just happen to be in it." He said, closing the door in their faces then turning to me.

He picked me up with ease then lay me on the bed, propping himself up with his elbow.

"You don't have to do this." He told me, kissing my forehead. I sighed. I was scared and he knew it. Damn his Vampire powers. He stared at me, a smile growing on his face as if he found something funny.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You frown when you're thinking about something. I noticed it when you first arrived. Personally I find it funny." I glared at him.

"Happy I can be some form of amusement." I mumbled. He smiled again but it quickly change to the soft, caring face

"You really don't need to do this Ryvre." He said again, caressing my face with his thumb.

"But I do. This is the only chance we have to find out what's going on in with that lot." I explained but he was still frowning at me.

"I know. But it doesn't mean I have to like it." He said, kissing me again.

Skylar fixed my makeup when I came out of the room while Kayla told Virgil off for ruining it, the guys just watching in amusement. I slipped on a black waist length cardigan to cover my bare shoulders and arms seeing as it was the middle of November and Virgil fastened the bat necklace round my neck.

Virgil kissed me again through the window of his car.

"Be careful." He warned. I smiled.

"Am I ever not?" and I drove off to the old school as Virgil looked down the road watching as I left.

The old school had been left beside the new school empty when the newer version was built. It was supposed to have been knocked down to make room for the playing field but so for they'd never gotten round to it so it was stuck there, empty, till the next holidays, when they could knock it over with out disturbing any students.

I was using Virgil's car to get there seeing as I didn't have one. I also didn't have a licence yet but thanks to Zac and his super computer skills he was able to make me a fake id. Luckily I had taken lesson while in Fort Augustus so I could drive a bit. I'd just never taken the test yet.

I parked two houses away from the school, as Mr MacEnroy told me to earlier that day and made my way to the old assembly hall.

The entrance door into C block was broken and falling off its hinges. Graffiti covered the walls and leaves off the trees outside were scattered over the floor.

My big, clunky shoes echoed off the floor and made the leaves crunch.

Candles flickered in the distance, casting a liquid light over the floors and walls. I heard humming coming from the hall and my heartbeat raced. And the fact that someone touched my shoulder after that didn't help either. I jumped slightly and turned to see Mr MacEnroy smiling at me as if he cared.

"Calm down. Your perfectly safe here." He told, me reassuringly.

Pfft. Safe my ass.

Walking down the corridor to the hall felt like I was walking to my death. Which I might have well have been for all I knew. As I entered the dark hall, lit by only candles, I saw everyone of the wannabe's where already there.

I had to admit, I did fit in with the clothes I was wearing. I guess Kayla and Skylar were right, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The only difference was I that I was covered up a bit more than the other girls, a lot more in fact. They were all wearing the smallest mini skirts I had ever seen, fishnets and either sheer tank top with a coloured bra underneath or what looked like a sports top. The guys just looked like a pathetic –and slightly desperate- form of Dracula. I had to admit; it took so much effort for me not to burst into laughter right there with what they thought Vampire's did, especially since I lived with one who wore the classic gentlemen attire with maybe a slight dark twist.

All were either drinking something out of a goblet or sharing with another one of the group. But that wasn't what scared me the most.

It was the fact that they actually believed that they were vampires and needed to kill people. That they felt like this was better than just being them.

That they were enjoying what they did.

I wouldn't have cared so much if they really were Vampires like Virgil that really did need to drink blood to survive, but not this. Not drinking it on a whim.

They all stared at me as I walked into the room with Mr MacEnroy. It was definitely him who scared me the most. So calm and relaxed during school, when he did _this_ every Friday night.

I sat down in the furthest set from the group, acting shy, as it was my first time there. And the fact that I was slightly freaked out.

Not that I would ever admit it.

Mr MacEnroy smiled and greeted everyone then introduced me. After that the group weren't nearly as hostile towards me, which made me feel slightly better.

A black board was set up at the front on the hall, just below the stage and had the words "Ways to become a vampire." Written at the top.

Super.

Then below that were three subtitles; Sinners and Heretics, Natural-born Vampire and The Vampire's Kiss.

Well at least I knew what he was planning to talk about today.

"Okay, as you can see, today I am going to be talking about ways to become a Vampire. First I will go through what people believed to be a way to become one then I will go onto the way you will all become one. Now first.

Sinners and Heretics." He started. He carried on talking about what the church believed and how certain things you did in this life could make you become a vampire in the next life but he told us that was all nonsense. Something I kinda got when he said that Werewolves usually return as Vampires. From what Virgil told me –after I bugged him for two hours straight about it- Vampires and Werewolves had just started to get along. And by just I mean in the last 20 years. Seriously someone needs to get the head of each race and give them to a shrink and get it sorted out. Even humans can act better than that lot.

Okay maybe not.

"Now finally, The Vampire's Kiss. Now pay attention because this – if everything goes well - will hopefully happen during the next new moon which is next Saturday. For everyone interested that is. Here I will describe how it happens and the length it will take. The most common and sure-fire method of becoming a vampire is to die from a vampire bite. The sanguinary bite- or "kiss"-of a vampire is its method of perpetuating its breed, and those rising from the dead to become vampires are subject to the will of the vampire that originally bit him/her.

The bite of the vampire is usually detected as two small but swollen puncture wounds; often referred to as "the Seal of Dracula". Most vampires prefer to attack victims of the opposite sex. Of course though they are some exceptions." He smiled then returned to the talk.

"Vampires do not necessarily kill their victims; it seems that they need a relatively small amount of blood daily from their victims. Being evil, most vampires take pleasure in killing their victims, justifying their act by the desire to remain secret or to save their victim's soul from being damned. The last one is usually the excuse of Vampires that don't like changing or killing humans. The 'Good' Vampires if you will.

If the victim is not killed, he/she will turn into a vampire within 2 to 7 days. This varies on the strength of the person. If you are ill and very weak, at the very most 2 days as your immune system won't be able to fight off the vampire blood as well, but if you're very fit then at the most 7 days.

The master will then initiate the newborn vampire until he can survive by himself. The victim must drink the blood of the vampire. This is the act that Van Helsing calls 'the vampire's baptism of blood.' Once the victim has swallowed the vampire blood, the victim dies as for a poison to reborn as vampire.

The victim is under the mental domination of the master vampire and can only exert an independent will during the daylight hours or when the master vampire consciously releases his control. Only the death of the master vampire can free the victim from its curse and only if he has not killed to sustain his blood feed." He finished. After he'd finished everyone began mingling with each other. A guy ended up coming over to me, just like Virgil told me they would the second he was out of the picture.

"So, what do you think?" he asked me toothily, showing me his obviously fake vampire fangs. I forced a smiled back; this guy looked like a pathetic form of Dracula with a stubbly, woolly beard and what looked like a fake moustache and dyed hair. This guy was seriously desperate.

"It was really interesting. How does he know so much?" I asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Well seeing as he is a Vampire himself he would know quite a lot about the Vampire law and rituals. I myself am a natural-born Vampire." He boasted. Okay, now I was about to be sick. What an utter nonce.

"Good for you." Was the only thing I could say in reply to that. Luckily he thought of it as a complement.

"You know, wouldn't you prefer to have a Vampire as a boyfriend than that pathetic human your dating now? He can't exactly love you forever now can he?" he asked. I almost burst into laughter right there with that comment. What a plonker!

Disguising my laugh as clearing my throat I smiled.

"Of course not! I love Virgil and nothing will ever stop that, even if he isn't a vampire. Anyway if I become a Vampire then I can make him one to now, can't I." I stated. That made him shut up.

I'd had enough after that and got my cardigan back on –the candles made it boiling in the hall and left, not caring to say goodbye to anyone.

When I got in Virgil's car I didn't leave right away. Instead I ran my fingers through my hair and rested my elbows on my knees.

What the hell were those people thinking?

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Only Virgil was there when I arrived back at the apartment. Something I was glad about, as I was exhausted.

Virgil came into to the living area just as I collapsed on the sofa. Sighing I wrapped my arms around Virgil as he sat down beside me and began caressing my hair.

"So how was it?" he asked after a five-minute silence.

"Complete and utter nonsense. Mr MacEnroy is a psycho and the pupils are no better." I started but having to stop when I yawned. Virgil chuckled.

"You look exhausted." He stated.

"That's maybe because I am." I retorted, closing my eyes and relaxing into his chest.

Silence.

"Just say it already." I told him. He played dumb

"Say what?" he asked. I smiled.

"How you were worried I wasn't going to come back and how devastated you would be yada, yada, yada." I said tiredly, yawning again as Virgil chuckled at my wisdom.

"I thought you weren't going to come back. I know I'd find it difficult if you weren't here anymore Ryvre. Happy now?" he asked. I nodded.

"Very." I stated smiling and kissing his chest through his shirt.

"There is one thing you forgot though." He told me. I frowned and opened my eyes then turned to face him only to be met by his lips. He grinned when he pulled away and lent his forehead against mine, running the bridge of his nose over my face.

"Please don't go next week." He asked, me pleadingly, obviously using his 'Vampire Charm'. Which I personally thought he had too much of. I groaned in annoyance.

"You know I can't say no when you do that." I moaned. He chuckled.

"That's the point love." He smiled.

We both sat watching the black screen of the TV before I came up with a plan.

"If you killed Mr MacEnroy do you think the killings would stop?" I asked. Virgil thought for a moment.

"Maybe. But I bet he'd taste _really_ bad." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Vampire humour. Great." I said sarcastically. Virgil chuckled and began caressing my hair once again.

"Just sleep love. You can tell me about it in the morning."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think?**

**All the information came from this website:  
****vampires./howtobecomeavampire.htm#heretics**

**Pretty much the same thing from what was said here but I tweaked things slightly.**

**Now time for some news that has nothing to do with this story.**

**I have just read an awesome book called "The King's Damosel" by Vera Chapman.**

**It is amazing! If any of you have watched The Quest for Camelot then it's the book The Quest For Camelot was based on. **

**It's sad but really, really, really good. I recommend it greatly. I personally like it better than the movie. I just thought I'd share that with you.**

**WARNING!  
**

**RANDOM BANTER WILL NOW COMMENCE!**

**Now for random banter (And completely irrelevent to the story) section! Whoot!**

**Has anyone seen Batman: The Dark Knight? Is it good? I really want to see it now, seeing as I just watched the trailers repeatedly for the past day.**

**Is it even out anywhere? It isn't coming out till the 25th here and the cinema will be mobbed for the entire weekend if I try to go.**

**Sorry, just felt like telling you that piece of information about what I've been doing lately.**

**(Yes I know I seriously need a life, yet I have no intention of getting one at the moment)**

**Oh! One more thing, if you love the Twilight series and have a youtbe account and even if you don't check out Twilight Costume Parodies they are awesome! Every video is hillarious. Here's a link to there channel:  
**

**/user/TwilightCostume**

**Sorry about that random banter……You were warned thought.**

**P.S Has anyone noticed the sudden increase in crows recently? There just seems to be alot more hanging around were I live recently.**

**Sorry, slightly high on sugar.**


	11. Red Stars

Best of cruel intentions

**A/N: Hey again! I know it's been a while since I last posted. My English teacher and Art teacher gave me homework to do over the holiday. I have to read three classics and draw to quality drawings for when we go back. I mean you gives someone over the holidays! It's madness I tell you! Madness!!**

**Sorry…got carried away there.**

**Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter!**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Best of cruel intentions  
Finding what they fail to mention  
No truth, all pretension  
Raise your hand to give attention

You'd give it  
We'd take it  
You'd build it  
We'd break it  
You silently erase it  
You'd feel it  
We'd fake it

It's my red star steal it  
It's my red star can't let go  
It's my red star conceal it  
It's my red star oh no

Wasted education  
Celebrating imitation  
Misplaced admiration  
Speaking for a generation

You'd give it  
We'd take it  
You'd build it  
We'd break it  
You silently erase it  
You'd feel it  
We'd fake it

It's my red star steal it  
It's my red star can't let go  
It's my red star conceal it  
It's my red star oh no

-Red Stars, The Birthday Massacre

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I hated Tuesdays.

Monday's were fine but I just fliming hated Tuesdays and they hated me back.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the door being banged off it's hinges. One of Virgil's arms was round my waist and I could feel his cool breath on the back on my neck. I groaned in annoyance at the noise that was ruining my good mood and sat up, waking Virgil at the same time. He sat up on his elbows, still half asleep, his hair a neat mess.

"Ugh?" he moaned, running a hand through his hair. I chuckled when I saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"You look like your high Virgil." I said. He looked up at me and glared making me laugh more. Suddenly I was pined to the bed by my hands, Virgil grinning above me. Just as he leaned close to me someone banged on the door again. Stopping halfway, Virgil turned his head to glare at the bedroom door.

"It would be now." He said, turning back to me and kissing me. I chuckled and pushed him back, putting on a black t-shirt over my vest. I quickly put my hair up before I went to answer the door.

Why I hate Tuesday's reason number 1.

Luck is never on my side.

It was a man and a lady, side by side watching me as stared at them slightly confused.

Okay, really confused.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss. Nial is it?" the male asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'm DCI Elijah Kane and this is DI Fiona Wards. We're here to talk to you about Miss Summers and Miss Soto. May we come in?" he asked as they both showed me their badges.

I hated it when they say that, I can't exactly say no can I?

"Of course Detectives. Come in." I said, leading them into the open plan living room/kitchen.

"You live here with your boyfriend. Virgil Wood?" he asked.

"Yes. My boyfriend is still in the bedroom I'll just go and get him." I said, walking to the bedroom and closing the door behind me.

Virgil was sitting on the edge of the bed with his armed crossed and looked up when I entered the room.

"You know?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's get this over with then." He sighed, standing.

When I entered the living room/kitchen DI Ward was looking at one of the pictures of Virgil and me in Bellisle. That was the weekend after we arrive here. He said that we needed to make the fake going out thing believable. Now look at us.

"That was the week after we arrived." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry for snooping. You look like such a happy couple." She said. I smiled back.

"We are." I replied. Virgil came in just after that and kissed me on cheek, taking my waist in his.

"Hello Detectives. I'm Virgil Wood. Sorry for the delay. " He said, charmingly, smiling at both of the detectives.

After introductions we all sat down on the black leather sofas, Virgil and I on the loveseat and the two detectives on the three-seated sofa beside us making an L shape.

"Don't worry this is just a routine inspection. Were interviewing everyone in the school." DCI Kane told us. I didn't believe him though. There were over one thousand pupils at that school and to interview every single one would take ages.

The questions were usual. To know what I'm taking about watch shows like CSI or Cold Case. Then you'll get it.

We did have to lie though.

About last night.

I didn't think saying that I was at a Vampire Wannabe meeting would be good for my case.

Now why I hate Tuesday's number 2)

It was half way through Virgil answering where we were last night that I noticed that DI Ward was staring at me frowning.

"Is there something wrong DI Ward?" I asked. She continued to frown at me, not fazed by me revealing what she was doing.

"Do I know you Miss Nial?" she asked. I shook my head, hiding my panic. Did she know? Had the police been given my missing persons report. Virgil told me that he set it up to look like I was dead. Were my parents so angry about the fact that I was gone they didn't believe that I was dead? There was only reason they would do some thing like that and it was because of my will.

"I probably just have a memorable face." I answered, making her frown even more but leave me alone.

"Thank you for you time Mr Wood. Miss Nial." DCI Kane said as both the detectives left. Virgil nodded in return and as the Detectives left closed the door.

The second the door shut Charming Virgil turned into Angry Virgil.

"Aw man, your angry." I stated backing up slightly.

"She recognized you! How could she recognise you!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair. I shrugged.

"I was arrested after your little episode as a murder suspect. My file is probably in their database and she may be very nosey. Now calm down." I said, walking up to him and hugging him.

"As you said I have a different last name and my parents have a extremely short attention span with all the alcohol they drink. It'll be all right." I knew that what I was saying wasn't the best argument but it was all we had. He sighed and I could practically feel the anger rush out of him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm sorry." He said, kissing my head with each sentence.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was now 2pm.

"What time is the 'Motley Crew' arriving?" I asked looking up slightly to his eyes.

"They said about half 2 so we have half an hour before they arrive and then you can explain everything." He told me. I sighed.

"Super."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"How much sugar did you have before you left Kayla?" I asked, watching as she jumped around in her seat like a hyper pixie. She stopped jumping and glared at me as Zac and Noa entered with Caleb, Zac carrying a laptop bag and Noa carrying a large light grey case as Caleb walked behind them.

"She scoffed down an entire packet of jelly babies on the way here." Noa told us laughing making Kayla growl-or attempt to growl- at him.

"I gave you some!" she exclaimed. Zac rolled his eyes.

"You gave us two." He replied.

"Between us!" Noa continued. I laughed along with Skylar and Caleb as Kayla glared at her brothers. Even though Kayla was the 'oldest' out of the three she tended to be at the end of the jokes her brothers made. Not that it was unusual they are younger brothers after all.

Virgil came in a couple seconds later and frowned when he saw us laughing at the triplet's expense.

"I don't want to know." He said, holding up his hands as if in surrender.

"What's with the laptop anyway Z?" Caleb asked sitting down beside Kayla. Zac smiled as he took the thin Mac Book out of his bag and laying it on the table and switched it on.

"You'll see." He told him turning to me.

"Ryvre? Where's the spider broach Kayla gave you to wear last knight?" he asked.

"In my room. I'll go get it." I said, getting the broach from Virgil's – I mean _our_ room, still had to get used to that. It was still attached to the black and white striped dress I had worn last night. I would have taken it off but I was too tired to bother. When I arrived back in the room Noa was unclipping the locks to the grey case and it popped open.

"SD Card." Zac said to Noa holding out his hand as Noa put a small blue card into his hand. Skylar leaned over to me.

"Do you know what there doing?" she asked. I lend towards her with out taking my eyes off the two of the busy triplets.

"Not a clue." I told her. Virgil chuckled from behind me as he leaned down to wrapping arms around me and kiss my neck.

"Just listen." He told me. Zac looked up to me.

"Can I get the broach please?" he asked. When I gave to him he held it up to the light then when satisfied that it was okay took off the head, revealing a smaller version of the SD card. Noa explained as his brother unattached the smaller SD card and then attached it to the larger one.

"The spider broach you wear wearing Ryvre is actually a camera and microphone." Noa started

"We gave it to you so we could hear and see everything you did. We thought it would be easier than getting you to explain it." Zac continued.

"We would have told you Ryvre," Noa continued again

"But this way you wouldn't have to worry about them catching you out." Kayla finished.

"Everything was saved to this card so all we need to do now is watch it and see what's going on." Zac explained.

The recording started as I was walking down the hall, Mr MacEnroy behind me and finished half way through my car drive home.

Virgil laughed a couple of times through it as I expected with the dumb 'facts' Mr MacEnroy gave, but what I didn't expect was the growling that came from his chest when the Vampire Wannabe – I later remembered was called Harold- started flirting with me.

I turned to him, confused then smiled when I realised the reason for the growl.

"Are you jealous Virgil?" I asked, smiling. I felt the vibrations on his chest as he growled again, with more anger than before.

"Not jealous. Pissed yes. Jealous no. Your idea of killing all of them is starting to grow on me." He growled more.

"Not all of them, just Mr MacEnroy. And maybe Vlad back there." I suggested, kissing his hand, trying to calm him down. I could feel the tension in the room as Virgil mentioned the killing idea. I knew that they where angry with Mr MacEnroy, heck, I was pissed also but killing him- for me-was a bit too far. Killing and death wasn't my strong point.

Skylar frowned at us.

"Would you kill him? If it got too bad?" she asked. Virgil smiled at her.

"Maybe, but I bet…" I cut him off.

"Don't say that again. The only way that would be funny was if we were part of your little community." I said rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, you don't what to be thinking about that right now." He said, looking to the side slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Because 'being a Vampire is so dreadful', I know, I know. I've heard it a million times on TV." I told him. He frowned.

"Actually I said you shouldn't think about it now because of the whole Vampire Murder thing." He turned his head to me, grinning. "Personally I find being a Vampire fun." He said, leaving me glaring at him.

"Asshole." I said. He grinned.

"I know." He smiled, leaning into my ear. "But I'm your asshole." He whispered, kissing my neck. He pulled away when we heard someone clear their throat, making Virgil pull away and glare at Noa, who must have been the culprit.

"Can the two love birds stop with the cheesy lovey dovey stuff before I puke? Thank you." Noa said, smiling at both of us. Zac rolled his eyes at his brother as he looked through the grey case again, taking out a bunch of pictures and hading them to Virgil.

"Look who we found going to the Vampire Lord's Lair this morning." Noa smiled, as Virgil looked through the bunch of photos Zac handed to him.

They showed a boy, carrying a bag back, entering Mr MacEnroy's house early in the morning. I gasped.

"I know him! He sits beside me in R.M.P.S. Jake I think his name is." I said, taking the pictures off Virgil.

"What's he doing there?" Virgil asked. Noa shrugged.

"Maybe Mr MacEnroy is really a Paedo and is just setting up the vampire thing to cover it up." Caleb suggested, eating a bag of crisps. Kayla turned to his frowning.

"Where did you get those crisps?" she asked.

"Pocket." He told her holding out the packet to her, as Kayla reached over to nick a handful. Virgil was silent though the rest of the conversation, his familiar – but rarely used- thinking face frozen in place.

"Pull a different face Virgil please. That's one's kinda freaking me out." Kayla said, leaning backward.

"Yeah, pull you second face. You know, the back up one you have." Caleb smiled, trying not to laugh. Everyone laughed while Kayla glared daggers at Caleb making his laughter die down.

"I should run now. Shouldn't I." Caleb said to Zac. Zac chuckled.

"I would recommend it." he told him looking up from his laptop. That was all the encouraging he needed to jump up and run out the front door, Kayla following dangerously behind.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little twerp!" she shouted to Caleb as he ran off laughing. Zac assured us that they would be back within the next half hour, this happened often between those two.

"So, you think Jake has something to do with it?" Virgil asked Zac and Noa. They nodded in perfect synchronisation.

"Maybe," Zac said.

"Or he's just Mr MacEnroy's lackey and knows nothing about it. However, he's been going to Mr MacEnroy's house pretty much every day since we've been tailing him." Noa told us.

"Couldn't he just be going for tutoring?" Skylar asked, reaching over for the packet of dropped crisps. Zac sighed, and pushed his glasses back up his face.

"I thought about that but with everything that's been going on at the moment, anything is probable. Anyway his movements have been very suspicious recently. Noa and I are going to set up some cameras in his house tonight and will tail him for another couple of days and see if he leads us any were important."

"That's all we can really do at the moment." Noa said. I frowned.  
"I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not but you two are _really_ good at this." I told them both. They smiled.

"We know."

Caleb and Kayla arrived back, just then, Kayla grinning like a maniac and blushing ever so slightly. Before I could say anything about it she dragged Skylar and me into my old bedroom. The room was still a mess with random pieces of my clothing scattered over the floor from when Kayla and Skylar were getting me ready for last night. I took a note to clean it one day.

"Kayla what's going on?" I asked, confused at her hyper ness and blushing… wait…ahh. "He didn't." I said, frowning but grinning as well. She nodded, a smile so wide it looked like she was about to squeal. Skylar got it.

"No!" she denied with a grin in her face showing her happiness.

"Uh, uh." Kayla confirmed in a squeal-ish voice making Skylar squeal and run over to her life long friend, hugging her to death and telling her to do a complete run down on how Caleb asked her.

"It was just before I tackled him to the ground he turned to face me and held up his hands as if in surrender then just as I went to tackle him he caught my hands and asked me if I would go to see 'The Batman: The Dark Knight' with him." She sighed dreamily. Skylar and I chuckled.

"So you're going then." I said. She nodded then smiled at me.

"And so are you and Virgil."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I grumbled as I sat in the passengers seat in Virgil's car, Virgil driving. We were on our way to the Cinema to meet Kayla and Caleb. Turned out that Kayla was worried about going on her first date so decided to volunteer us to go on a double date with her and Caleb. I was doing this while Zac and Noa were sneaking into Jake's house to set up hidden cameras, actually doing something useful while I bunked off. Virgil chuckled.

"I know you feel useless but Kayla and Caleb are our friends. Anyway you've been working on this for a long time. Just relax for one night love." He told me, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. I sighed and relaxed into the leather seats, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said. The viewing was at 7:45 so we had to get there at about half past 7 so we could get drinks and popcorn etcetera.

Kayla and Caleb we waiting at the front entrance of the cinema holding hands, talking between themselves as we walked over to them.

"Hey Kayla. Hey Caleb." I smiled, hugging Kayla as Virgil and Caleb shook hands and began their 'manly talk'. Please note the sarcasm.

"So? How's it going so far?" I asked quietly, pulling her out of ear shot, well least Caleb's earshot. I was sure Virgil could hear every thing I was saying to her.

"So far so good. Though Zac and Noa gave me a hard time when I left for here. By the way they said they'd call you when there finished so you could tell Virgil, so keep your phone on silent." She told me.

"Why not just phone Virgil?" I asked. She shrugged.

"They couldn't remember his number." She stated. Good enough reason.

The cinema wasn't as busy as I thought it was going to be, the majority of the group couples or just there with friends.

"What you doing?" Virgil asked from behind me while I set my phone to silent. I jumped slightly and turned to see him holding a tub of popcorn and two cola's.

"Zac and Noa want me to keep my phone on silent so we'll know if anything happens." I told him. He nodded slowly, thinking a bit. I rolled my eyes and took the popcorn from his hands, stuffing some of it in my mouth.

Luckily we ended up getting a seat away from other people, not a usually easy task.

The movie was good. Well at least the part I saw which was only about an hour.

It was at this point I began to feel sick. The room began to spin and my head felt heavy. The more my eyes stayed open the worse it got until the lights coming from the screen were unbearable and I left, saying I needed to go to the toilet.

Fresher air hit me as I opened the cinema screen doors, a welcomed relief from the stuffiness from in the screening room yet the bright light made the back of my eyes burn. I moaned in despair as I slid down the wall, my head on my knees.

"Ryvre? Are you okay." A familiar voice called. Looking up I saw Jake kneeling down in front of me, frowning. I nodded in pain, all the earlier comments about him gone from my mind. Don't blame me though; I you try remembering everything you heard while there's a burning pain in the back of your eyes and the room kept spinning.

"Perfectly." I groaned, trying to stand but ending up falling into Jake's arms. It was then I noticed he was wearing a uniform for the cinema.

"I didn't know you worked here." I said, sitting back on the ground. He smiled.

"Just started a week ago." He told me. I nodded and, standing, I looked at my watch, showing I'd been out here for about 15 minutes.

Man, I really wanted to see that movie as well.

Then my phone bussed.

"Sorry." I said, taking out my mobile and answering the call.

"Yeahllo." I moaned into the phone, holding my head up with a hand against the wall.

"Ryvre! Were the hell have you been I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past half hour! And what's wrong, you sound terrible." Noa said into the phone only to have it taken off him by Zac.

"Sorry about that Ryvre."

"It's okay. Tell Noa I just feel a bit funny." I replied, my voice raspy.

"Man you do sound bad. Anyway where are you?" he asked.

"Just out side the screening room." I told him, making Zac sigh in relief.

"Good. Look, we know who the killer is. We found an entire freezer of blood..." he was cut off as Jake asked who it was on the phone.

"Ryvre. Whose that?" Zac asked after hearing Jake calling. I frowned.

"It's Jake. Turns out he works here." I said turning to face Jake who was smiling at me.

"What! Your there with Jake! Ryvre! Run now! Jake's the killer! And you're his next victim!" he called into the phone. I froze but and turned quickly to run to the door but the force of the turn was too much for my aching head to stand.

I blacked out.

Damn it!

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: Whooooooot! Another chapter down! **

**Just so you know there will be about three or four more chapters left before it's finished. I have two different ideas for the ending. Either Sad or Happy I'm sure so I'm going to set up a poll on my page to see what you wanna see. Then it will be used for the final but I'll post the one that didn't win up at the end.**

**Note that both could have a sequel but they would work completely differently from each other.**

**Anywho, what do you think of this chappie? The last one was a bit more information giving than anything else so sorry if you weren't very happy with it.**

**Sorry for the rant last time. Completely irrelevant but you were warned.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and **

**R E V I E W!**

**P.S. The deadline for the 'competition' is after the next chapter, just so you can get in it.**

**Yes I know you probably don't care but, meh.**

**Later and thank you!!**


	12. Looking Glass

Waiting, as I'm wanting to

**A/N: I'm back!! I know it's amazing! I'm actually updating! Whoot! What has it been two months? Anywho I am so sorry about the lack of updates. School has been the most hectic thing ever since it started. **

**But I'm on holiday next week. Wooo. So I'll hopefully get more up then.**

**No one voted for the sad ending so far so I guess it's going to be happy. But I'll upload both versions when the story's finished.**

**Anyway, congrats to 1dark-rave1 for winning the 'competition'. Unfortunately I wasn't contacted again in time for 1dark-rave1's character to be included and for me to know which Wallpaper that was chosen so I'm just going to pick one to upload for everyone else and leave one for 1dark-rave1. Sorry 1dark-rave1!**

**Also for anyone who wants to get an official 'The Birthday Massacre' Wallpaper go to this link:**

**i252./albums/hh9/DeadVampRising/TheBirthdayMassacreWallpaper.jpg**

**Also, this is probably the third last or second last chapter in "The Birthday Massacre" but I'm planning on making a sequel seeing as the story line this chapter is going to lead into will take it on forever.**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter and enjoy and review!**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Waiting, as I'm wanting to.  
Speaking as I'm spoken to.  
Changing to your point of view.  
Fading as I follow you.

A boyish notion of false emotion.  
These words are spoken, despite my love.  
A fool's devotion was set in motion.  
My eyes are open now.

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend.  
You hide beneath the physical.  
I see it coming but I can't defend.  
You cut so deep, my belief is gone.

Tell me what I want to say.  
Save me for another day.  
Break me. It's the game you play.  
Hate me as I turn away.

A boyish notion of false emotion.  
These words are spoken, despite my love.  
A fool's devotion was set in motion.  
My eyes are open now.

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend.  
You hide beneath the physical.  
I see it coming but I can't defend.  
You cut so deep, my belief is gone.  
My belief is gone.  
My belief is gone.  
My belief is gone.

My belief is...

-Looking Glass, The Birthday Massacre

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called into the house. No one responded but I went in anyway. I was expected. I was at Mr MacEnroy's house, coming to give him back the blood vile seeing as his Vampire group had disbanded. I'd phoned him just before I left.

Yes, I'm save. Virgil ended up coming to save the day just before Jake could take me out of the cinema. Not much of a climax but I was happy, it meant I wasn't in any pain now. Jake was sent to the mental hospital close to town and was under constant supervision to make sure he couldn't escape.

The house was dark and looked empty but from what I was told Mr MacEnroy didn't leave the house on Sunday's.

"Mr MacEnroy! Are you here?" I called into the house again. Nothing. The curtains were closed making all shadows look menacing and dark enough for anyone one to hide in. Walked round, turning on the lights as I came to a light switch and looking into each room.

"Mr-" I was cut off from a sound coming from the kitchen, like a knife falling on the floor. Frowning I walked into the kitchen and opened the door.

"Mr Mac-" I froze when I saw the sight in front of me. Mr MacEnroy, lying on a bed of his own blood, a large kitchen knife sticking out of his back.

Putting my hands over my mouth to stop either a scream or me being sick -I wasn't completely sure at that moment- I stepped back to bang into something hard. Turning I screamed, not caring about being caught anymore because I already was.

"Peak-a-boo!" Jake smiled as I backed up and went to run. But he was too quick and his hand caught my shirt sending me to the floor, just missing the pool of blood. He was still wearing his hospital uniform, which was now covered in blood along with his face and hands. He got on top of me and held my hands above my head in an iron grip, and as the knife in the other hand plunged down on my forehead, I screamed.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke, gasping for air as a sharp pain penetrated my fore head. I heard someone hum thoughtfully from in front of me then a sharp pain in my right arm making me scream out in pain again.

Jake chuckled and put a tube in my right arm causing me to clench my teeth. He smiled, fixing what felt like a headband on my head, a needle scraping against my skin. My breathing was ragged as I looked down to my arm and watched as blood ran though it though, surprisingly into me. Jack sighed, sounding as if he was trying to hide a laugh.

"Don't move, you'll disrupt the machinery. Oh, and you might hurt yourself." He chuckled, going to my arm and fixing the needle in my arm. I gasped when he moved it and he smiled.

"Sorry. The stuff I put in your coke was the last I had of any painkillers. I may have put too much in but I needed to be sure you'd drink it." He smiled. I groaned.

"Virgil." I whispered which just made him laugh.

"Probably unconscious like you. As I said I needed to make sure you'd drink the stuff so I snuck it into both your drinks." He said matter of factly. I groaned again and he shushed me, stroking my hair.

"It's okay. You're the lucky one. Your not going to die like the other two did." I took in a shaky breath as he touched me because it hurt, which just made him smile.

"Your experience will be worse I have to admit. But it will be worth it in the end. Trust me." He grinned. I flinched away from his gaze, looking to the machine to the right of me.

"Took me long enough to get it working. In fact it's taken me five year to finally perfect it." He told me, stroking my hair. I was too weak, the drugs may stopped pain killing but the dopiness that came with it wasn't.

"What...are …you…talking…about? I asked, weakly. He chuckled.

"Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it." He smiled. "You're the first one to actually survive the first part I have to admit though. The other three died during the procedure." He said patting my head, softly but hard enough to make me gasp silently in pain.

"What did you do to me?" I asked breathlessly making him chuckle.

"My job sweet feet." He smiled before walking over to one of the machines. I took this time to look around the room to see that it was a pale grey room with cleanish floors. Machines were set up around the room, the one beside me beeping. I saw x-ray pictures up on the wall with unreadable writing beside it. But I wasn't interested in that, what I was interested in was a way out.

"Don't even try to escape. You wouldn't be able to. That door is 6 inches thick, all solid metal and has retina and fingerprint scans on both sides, which is the only way it can open. So, don't hold your breath." Jake told me from across the room. I took in shaking breaths and licked my lips before asking him something.

"Why did you take their blood?" I asked breathlessly. He laughed.

"To make sure you didn't die." He told me, pressing some keys on a computer. He laughed at my gasp. "Yes, I know your blood type. How do you think you survived surgery without a blood transfusion, hmm?" he asked, pressing more keys.

"How did…" I started.

"I know, your blood type? Well, hospital records did the trick quite nicely, Ryvre Willows." He smiled, looking up to me.

"I know who you are and what you're charged for. I also know about your little boyfriend so I know that the drug would have worn out by now. He won't be able to find you though. As I said, the doors are six inches thick. Not even a Vampire's nose could smell through that. And I masked your sent so I doubt he'll find you anyway." He said, moving over to a table and taking something off it.

"I …don't know…what…you're talking about." I said, may voice breaking on the last note.

"Come on Ryvre! Do you think I work for some invisible man! It's the Vampire's that are paying me for my research. Maybe not for you though, you're my little toy. But everything else I make here is for them." He told me. "Some of the blood I took from those girls are being sent out to them tomorrow. I kept some for you though first. They were the only two with AB+ blood type in the town. Asya was just plain luck but Francis was picked." He told me as he turned around, a needle with a purple liquid inside it in his hand.

"Now this will hurt like hell to try not move too much." He told me. When he was half way across the room though, the apparently 'indestructible' door flew forward with a bang, flames going with it. His eyes grew wide with horror before he speed towards me and stuck the needle in my arm, injecting me with every drop of the fluid then he was gone. Pain shot through my body like lightning, making me shout out in pain. It was sharp and burned like ice as if it was freezing me completely. Tears ran down my face and the pain was too much for me too see what was going on.

"What's wrong with her!" a female voice shouted.

"I don't know! Virgil, get him to tell you what was he did now! I may be able to help her!" another voice shouted, male this time. The rest of the voices faded away only replaced by my own screams of pain until the one voice I wanted to hear broke through.  
"Ryvre? Ryvre love can you hear me. If you can I need you to talk to me. Ryvre!" he shouted.

"Virgil." I smiled softly before screaming again as the pain shot up through me.

"Oh, Ryvre I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry." He told me.

"It hurts." I moaned, tears running down my face.

"I know love, I know. But will be over soon I promise okay." he said before everything went black.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke up the sound of mumbling coming from another room.

What hit me?

My head hurt like hell, and I felt as if I'd been in a coma. My mouth was dry and throat was sore. Every muscle hurt as I moved it, trying to sit up.

I moaned as I stood, lying in bed making the pain worse and began my shaky walk out the door. The mumbling became clearer as I got down to the hall, until I recognized it as the voices of my friends.

The second I walked into the living room/ kitchen everything went quiet and all eyes turned to me. All were accounted for except Virgil as I walked into the kitchen, watching them back closely as I reached into the fridge and took out an Irn-Bru, ever so slightly confused.

"Ryvre? How are you feeling?" Zac questioned. I frowned.

"Fine. Well my head feels like I was hid over the head with a tone of brick and I feel like I've just run a marathon for the past ten day but apart from that I'm fine." I told them all taking a swig from the Irn-Bru bottle.

"So…your okay?" Kayla asked, as I walked round the breakfast bar.

"Yeap." I said, turning around a couple seconds to put the bottle down only for me, when I turned back around, to me tackled to the ground by Kayla and Skylar and to have them hug me like cats did when they wanted pet.

"You like tackling people. Don't you Kayla." I stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"Your Okay!" Skylar exclaimed, as they both hugged me tighter.

"Umm. Guys. Can't. Breathe." I said it a strangled voice.

"Sorry." Both said, as they pulled away, helping me stand up only for my legs to give way.

"Whoa, there. I think you got out of be to early after what happened to you." Noa said as Skylar and Kayla sat me down on the couch they were previously sitting on.

"It wasn't helping." I mumbled.

"Umm. Ryvre. Do you remember what happened to you?" Zac asked. I thought for a minute and realised I couldn't. That was until I felt a sharp pain in my head making me gasp and put my hand to it. I looked around in panic, looking for Virgil only to realise again that he wasn't here.

"What happened?" I asked. Zac sighed.

"We think Jake may had…done something to your brain, either that or he got some one too. As for what happened after he took you, well…" he trailed off. Skylar took of from where he stopped.

"I'll start. When your phone went dead Zac, Noa and I all ran into the cinema – escaping from two huge security guys- to get Virgil, Kayla and Caleb. When we realised that you were gone Virgil tracked you to Jake's house."

"Apparently Jake had masked your sent but Virgil could also track you by your brain waves as well. We tagged along, after some persuasion using the excuse that Noa and I had everything we needed to break in." Zac continued.

"It took a while because Virgil couldn't hear you until, we assume you woke up and then we got to you. Zac and I used a special mixture to blow the door off its hinges." Kayla said.  
" And then Virgil ran for Jake. Strangling him against the wall as you started screaming. After Virgil breaking all of Jake's fingers, Jake finally told us that it was helping you and the only way to make sure everything he did work."

Noa stated.

" You screamed again which made Virgil drop Jake and tend to you." Caleb told me. I stared at them, eyes wide.

"You risked your life to save me! You could have gotten yourself killed!" I shouted, trying to stand only to fall back onto the couch

"We had too Ryvre. We couldn't just leave you. One of our friends and a lovely girl died because of Jake and we didn't want you to die to." Skylar told me leaving me with nothing to say. I groaned in pain when the pain in my head reappeared.

"What happened to Jake?" I asked, holding my head. Noa sighed.

"Killed himself with some sort of poison when our backs were turned. We got you out of there after that. You only stopped screaming two hours ago." He told me.

"How long was I screaming for?" I asked, shivering at the memory of the pain.

"Since two night ago. It's 6pm now. Monday." Caleb told me. I sat for a minute, thinking. I knew he did something to me. Jake that is. I didn't know what it was, and they obviously didn't either, which scared me. Now he was dead and I would never know until it became apparent. I was about to ask about Virgil when the very person walked through the front door.

He looked terrible.

His face looked hollow and his eyes were sunken, like characters right out of a Tim Burton movie. His shoulders were slumped and he looked depressed.

Then he looked up.

His eyes widened in shock, as he looked me up and down.

"Ryvre." He whispered as if by eve uttering my name I would disappear into thin air.

I saw Zac smile slightly then stand.

"Well, would you look at the time? Our mum's going to kill us if we don't get back now. Come on Caleb." Zac said theatrically, looking his watch then pulling Caleb along with him.

"Hey! _Your_ mum's not going to kill me if _I'm_ late!" he exclaimed before Kayla punched him in the arm and motioned to Virgil and I, making him get the picture.

"I mean…umm… Come one guys what are you waiting for lets go!" he shouted, pushing everyone out the apartment, the door slamming behind them.

The second they had left Virgil was hugging me tightly to him, mumbling nonsense words into my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Ryvre. I should have known something was up when you left the movie. I'm sorry." He apologised, kissing me. When we broke way he leaned his forehead against mine, kissing my face.

"I though I lost you when I heard you're screaming." He told me, his eyes not leaving me for a second.

"Hey, it takes a lot more than what he did to kill me." I told him smiling. Virgil smiled back and held me in another tight hug.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He whispered. I laughed.

"Yeah, because what you were doing before _wasn't_ being completely over protective was it?" I asked. He laughed back and lifted me off my feet, taking me over to the couch and sitting on it, leaving me to sit on his lap as his stroked my hair soothingly.

We sat like that for ages, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. It was then I saw just how much I cared about Virgil. I loved him.

"I love you." I told him, hugging him tight.

"I love you to, love." He told, grinning madly as he leaned down and kissed me again. Silence again until I frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong love?" Virgil asked. I sighed.

"They could have died Virgil." I said, making Virgil stroke my face with his thumb soothingly then kiss me on the top of my head.

"I know, love. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**gasp There leaving!! Or are they?**

**You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. **

**It's almost finished!! I know its so sad… but hopefully there will be a sequel. I think.**

**The action may not be spectacular but it was the only way I could make it work sounding some what realistic. Of course the fact that this story is about Vampire's may make that sound slightly odd….**

**Never mind though**

**See ya!**

**And Review!!**

**Please….**


	13. Remember Me

It was grey outside when I woke up, matching my mood perfectly

**A/N: It is now the last chapter of The Birthday Massacre! **

**Only the alternative ending is left to read after this.**

**And yes this chapter is short. It is the ending though.**

**Just so you know, this chapter won't have anything to do with what happened to Ryvre mainly because I'm going to dive into that plot line in the sequel, which lucky for you (if you really care) I am starting to write. **

**Because of education I won't upload, I think, as often as I did with this but it is still go.**

**So, anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

It's safe to say I'm lonely now  
A place called home is just a memory away  
I know ive done this all before  
A thousands silent voices begging me to stay

Apologies all left unsaid  
Secrets better left unspoken  
Dreams are slowly put to bed  
Rumours stirred and reawoken

And if I try to get away  
How long until I'm free?  
And if I don't come back here  
Will you remember me?

It's safe to say I'm lonely now  
It's all so quiet but I cant forget the sound  
A thousand voices call my name  
A thousand hands that pull me back down to the ground

I turn away from what you are  
Denying all that you have given  
I fade a place thats safe and far  
In time all will be forgiven

And if I try to get away  
How long until im free?  
And if I dont come back here  
Will you remember me?

Remember Me- The Birthday Massacre

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

It was grey outside when I woke up, matching my mood perfectly. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to, to keep my friends safe.

We didn't know what happened to me that night, nothing spectacular had happened suggesting anything yet, and with the guy who did it to me dead I guess we would never know until it came to light.

Virgil had started packing when I was asleep apparently, seeing as pretty much all our stuff was already in boxes. We were only taking personal belongings and leaving everything else in the apartment.

"That the last of it?" I asked as I watched Virgil walk down the stairs, box in hand.

"Yeap. We just have to give the keys back to the landlord on the way out then were out of here." He told me as I slowed my pace to walk with him.

"We are we going?" I asked while he shrugged.

"Were would you like to go? The world is our oyster." He replied, smiling at me. I frowned, thinking.  
"I've always wanted to go to the States or Ireland." I said making his smile even larger.

"How about Ireland for a month then on to the States for the rest of the year?" he asked. There was only three months left in the year so that left us with two months in the States. I smiled at his enthusiasm, even though I know it to be faked. He was just as upset as I was about leaving.

"There are also some things I'd like to do before the year is over." He said making me turn to him, a questioning look on my face.

"Like?" I asked.

"Well they all include you so don't worry." He stated, being very vague. I glared at him.

"Once again, like?" Virgil laughed.

"Well, if you want, change you in a vampire." He said looking at me from the side of his eyes, as if gauging my reaction. I laughed.

"Aren't Vampire's supposed to _not_ want their girl or boyfriend to be changed?" I asked jokingly. He laughed with me.

"Only the angsty ones. No offence to angsty Vampire's but they really need a good slap. I mean come on! Living forever, running super fast and having the world as your menu, how better could it get?" he asked, making me look at him worryingly.

"I have to admit the first two sound cool but the last one sounded…well…a little bit…sadistic." I told him making him laugh out loud.

"That was the point love?" he laughed, kissing my forehead. I glared at him again.

"You were very egotistical when you were human, weren't you." I stated more than questioned. He gave me a charming look as if saying _hell-yeah_ and looked forward. I smiled at his cockiness.

"Thought so."

"Leaving without saying goodbye? Now that cold." Skylar said when we got outside, leaning against Virgil's car along with everyone else. I flinched. I didn't like goodbyes.

"We thought it would be better this way." Virgil admitted, talking for me.

"You shouldn't think for other people." Kayla told him, swinging her legs as she sat on a wall.

"Maybe were weren't thinking for you. Maybe it's better for us if we left without saying goodbye." Virgil suggested.

"But what if we don't want you to go?" Noa asked.

"We need to. You could have gotten yourselves killed with what you did. If we had never come here you would have been in any danger." I said, looking down.

"If you had never had come here that maniac would still be on the loose and more people would be dead." Zac noted, jumping down from where he was sitting on the wall with Noa and Kayla.

"Your our friends. We want you to stay." Caleb grinned. Virgil and I looked at each other, the same thought going through our heads. Virgil chuckled.

" Are you sure now? A Vampire in vicinity usually attracts attention to others. We could cause you a lot of trouble in the long run." Virgil warned them. They just laughed.

"What's a little danger now and then? After what we've done the past two weeks we would be board out of our minds living a normal live again." Noa smiled. Virgil sighed; laughing slightly.

"You really mean all this don't you?" he asked. They all nodded and he looked at me.

"Do you to stay?" he asked, making me look at him as if he was stupid. I grinned and looked to everyone.

"Think you can put up with us for longer?" I asked. Kayla and Skylar screamed in joy and tackled me to the ground.  
"Uh… guys…can't …breathe…." I choked, before they released me sheepishly.

"Sorry." they both said, hugging me again, though not as tight. They let go as Noa cleared his throat.

"So, who's up for a Subway?" he asked.

"Sure, but I just need to get those away first." He said, pointing to the boxes. The guys stood up.

"We'll help you." Caleb said. Virgil just smiled widely.

"No need I'll be fine." The next thing I knew Virgil was gone, along with two of the boxes. In five minutes all the boxes were gone and Virgil was standing beside me as everyone stood starting at him in awe. Apart from me who just stood there, glaring at him.

"Stupid stuck up Vampire."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Congratulations!  
You have now finished reading the last chapter of The Birthday Massacre!**

**I want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, alerted, or added my story to a community thing.**

**Here is a list of everyone one who has reviewed.**

**Peckish Pixie, VampFangs1001, Beatleslife, Teenyjewel, MandaMassacre, paige, ilovetwilight99, te3n-depression,KLKSaphirre, RSK-Solstice, KMD3271, Angelius Cullen, Alice Penn, brooke, Kirsty, Autumn, Natalie Greyson, sasoriza92, Reckoning in Death, a step into the light, katra16, rainy-says-don't-go-away, moonlightflight, Claudia, Giz13, Star Skye, starsx3, mysilverchair, darkaura132, deddy2tdie4, wilhemina, Miranda, Trinity Styles, loony contortion woot, 1dark-raven1, Kiessence, rocktheroxie, and MyButterfly364.**

**Just so you know, some that I remember seeing before have gone missing so sorry if I missed you out.**

**List of people who alerted my story:**

1dark-raven1, Catt670, E-SQUARED101, Giz13, Iris101, KMD3271, MyButterfly364, Peachy-me-keen1591, Reckoning in Death, Teenyjewel, Trinity Styles, Yoda111, a step into the Light, alexcat58, ardnek, deddy2die4, ilovetwilight99, improvfairytale,katra16, kittylitious, mickaS, moonlightflight, mysilverchair, pure handoveran, rocktheroxie, sasoriza92, sharoni, skittles3708, sleepylittleme, starzx3, te3n-deppresion, twilighter256, xQueenxofxHeartsx.

**Thank you!!**

**Now, that is has ended I am going to start on the sequel to this. Don't have a clue what it's called yet but I will by the time I post it.**

**The next one WILL explain what Jake did to Ryvre but through the story. It all has BIG impact.**


	14. Movie Alternative Ending

A/N: This chapter starts just before Ryvre wakes up in the apartment

**A/N: This chapter starts just before Ryvre wakes up in the apartment. This is in third person point of view. And no, the explination to what happened to Ryvre isn't what happened to her in the real ending. And the whole memory doesn't exist in the real story. This was just a idea that I thought some people might like. **

**Or not.**

**But anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Face them.  
The time will erase them.  
Stop trying to chase them.  
I've taken my place,  
and it's not worth the tears.

I waited so long for this love,  
as another was slipping away.  
I waited so long for this moment,  
as the others were wasted.  
Cast a shade to save your eyes.  
Take this time to turn and say goodbye.

Frozen.  
The words go unspoken.  
New victims are chosen.  
My heart may be broken,  
but so will my fear.

I waited so long for this love,  
as another was slipping away.  
I waited so long for this moment,  
as the others were wasted.  
Cast a shade to save your eyes.  
Take this time to turn and say goodbye.

Movie- The Birthday Massacre

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Virgil lay the twitching, yet sleeping girl on his bed and stroked the hair, that was stuck to her face from sweat, away from her face. Her screams rang though the apartment, sending dagger into Virgil's heart. He knew what was happening to her. What that crazy boy had had done.

If only he'd looked after her better, he should have known something was wrong with her when she left half way through the movie. He should have known. He stroked her face and smiled when she relaxed against his touch. But he knew he could be here long. Leaning down to he face, contorted in pain, he kissed her.

"I love you. So, so much." He whispered before walking out the door.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for Virgil to come out. He'd promised to tell them what was going on when they got Ryvre home, but so far they still knew nothing.

Virgil came out looking grim and depressed, even more so than when he found out that Ryvre was gone. Virgil went over to them and looked none of them in the eyes, knowing that what was coming next would be painful for both them and himself.  
"Look after her. Make sure she never hears or sees any bit of information or news about tonight or about the recent murders. Keep her locked up as a hermit for the next month if you have to, I don't care how you do it just do."

"Virgil, your talking about it as if you not staying." Caleb noticed, less carefree than usual.

"That's because I'm not." He stated.

"What!" Kayla exclaimed, only for another scream from Ryvre to echo though the apartment making everyone flinch. "You love each other, you can't just leave her!" she told him, recovering from the pain from hearing her friend scream.

"But that's exactly what I need to do Kayla!" He shouted back, only to stop himself quickly and take in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Skylar watched Virgil carefully.

"What did he do to her Virgil?" she asked. Virgil sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"When Ryvre collapsed after we told you about me being a vampire it was because she was gaining all my memories. That was a lot for her brain to take in one sitting that's why she slept. That effect will fade after a year but until then, if she is giving a blood transfusion she will gain all that persons memories. When Jake got her he gave her a blood transfusion from the blood he had gotten from Asya and Francis, who are the same blood type she is. When he did that he didn't know that what he was doing was giving Ryvre the memories of Asya and Francis. Now, her brain is dealing with her own memories, my memories and the memories of Asya and Francis on top of that." He told them. Noa frowned.

"So what does that have to do with you leaving her?" he asked, still slightly confused. "If those memories had just been left there her brain would have shut down, killing her. So, to save her, I took all the memories she ever had of me, and my own memories, and those of Asya and Francis to take the load off her brain. The only trouble is that if she ever sees me again or remembers _anything_ and I mean _anything_ about me, all the memories will come rushing back and she will dies." He told them.

They all stared in shock at Virgil as he told them this.

"B-b-b-but you love her." Kayla said almost at breaking point. Virgil took in a shaky breath, trying to keep the emotional break down at bay before leaving.

"I do. With all my heart, and that's exactly why I need to do this." He said, before giving a sour laugh.

"I would ask you to tell her I love her but that would take away the point so, look after her for me. As long as she's safe I'll be happy." He said, only telling part of the truth. Yes, he would be happy if Ryvre was safe but he'd still have to fight of the feeling to be with her before it drove him crazy. Nothing could ever fill the whole in his heart that was dying right there.

No one had anything to say to that.

"We'll look after her Virgil. We promise." Zac told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We promise Virgil." Kayla repeated. Virgil smiled at his friends.

"Thank you. And remember, make sure she remembers _nothing_ about me or anything relating to me." He told them before turning to the door and leaving, not saying goodbye because he knew it would be the last straw.

It was while speeding down the highway, not caring about his destination that he finally broke down.

It was then, for the fist time in his 405-year-old life, that he hated what he was.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: So….**

**Here's the ending that nobody voted for. The depressing one. Well, at least it was supposed to sound depressing but I'm not sure if it worked. **

**What do you think?**

Anyway, this isn't the official ending so if you did find it either depressing or just plain rubbish then be happy that either you or other readers didn't vote for it.

And no, I don't usually write depressing things I just though it sounded good.


	15. Sequel Annoucment!

**The sequel is now up!!**

It's called "A Modern Myth" and, as with "The Birthday Massacre" all the chapters are name after a song, this time, from 30 Seconds To Mars.

**Hope you like it and please read it, review it and go to my profile and vote on the poll. **

**It's a bit different from this one but hopefully in a good way.**

**And thanks to everyone who read "The Birthday Massacre" and supported it**

**You Rock!**


End file.
